


Tumblr ficlets

by minzimpression



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 07:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 27,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16949430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minzimpression/pseuds/minzimpression
Summary: Archiving my tumblr stuff, just in case...





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> could you write a bickering dialog ficlet -- they've had sex (any kind) and now they try to convince each other it was a huge mistake and should never happen again, and they totally still hate each other? (modern?)

“Well, this was shit.”

It’s almost funny how Hux’s head snaps to him. He’s in the middle of pulling up his pants, hair mussed, a huge bite mark on his shoulder. Kylo can’t even remember that he left it there. It’s all a bit hazy, to be honest. But it definitely wasn’t the alcohol. They both had been tipsy at most, and have sweated out the alcohol during…this.

“Excuse me?” Hux snaps and it really  _is_  funny how he has stopped dressing, and Kylo looks at his skinny white legs, dusted with freckles.  Even there he can see a bruise he’s left. Either with his mouth or with his mouth, he can’t really tell.

“I mean,” Kylo says, stretching on the bed and hearing his spine pop. “Not  _this_ , but like…the whole situation.”

“Sounds to me that you didn’t have fun,” Hux says acidly and finally pulls up his pants. He looks around and Kylo gestured to the lamp above them where Hux’s dress shirt is hanging. Kylo can’t remember throwing that up there either. He really had been busy with kissing Hux and trying to get naked as quickly as possible.

“I came, didn’t I?” Kylo asks and finally sits up, plants his feet on the lush carpet that lies in front of the bed. They’re in his hotel room, and Poe’s wedding reception downstairs is still going on. Just the both of them having snuck upstairs to do…this. “I mean everything. We shouldn’t have done this. This is going to be awkward at work.”

Hux huffs and jumps onto the bed to stretch and get his shirt. 

“How can it be for you?” Hux asks. “ _I_  am your superior. I should be questioning myself.”

“Oh, now it’s disgusting to sleep with me?” Kylo snaps.

Hux rolls his eyes. “I didn’t say that,” he says. 

“Why are you saying it then?”

“I didn’t?”

“ _Questioning myself_ , you said. That sounds like I am the last one you think you’d sleep with,” Kylo mutters.

“Why, yes,” Hux says. “I certainly did not expect that. And like you said, it was a bad idea.”

“Because it’s me?” 

“You just  _said_  it’s shitty,” Hux replies and sits down onto the bed next to Kylo. He holds his shirt in his hands, resting on his lap. They were quiet for a moment and Kylo feels stupid. 

“I just meant because I didn’t expect it and that’s why I said  _shit,”_  Kylo says and Hux turns to him.

“I get it,” Hux says quietly. “I’m sorry I took..ah..advantage of you.”

“How is it taking advantage if I stuck my tongue down your throat first?” Kylo asks, feeling a bit weird. 

“Well,  _I_  kept the drinks coming and you  _said_  you really shouldn’t,” Hux says with a firms voice and now it’s Kylo’s turn to roll his eyes.

“Yeah, I said that, but it was still my decision to drink them and really, before we could get drunk we were already rutting…”

Hux smirks and Kylo feels a small smile on his own face. 

“You didn’t take advantage of me,” he tells Hux (his boss, oh well). “It’s not like I am surprised about myself. I just never thought it would happen.”

“Oh?” Hux asks, turning to him now, still not having put on his shirt. “All this overtime to spend more time with me?” He asks dryly and Kylo can feel the tips of his ears go red. 

“No,” he says quickly, hating how his voice falters a bit. “I actually needed that overtime.”

“Oh, well,” Hux says and nudges a bit closer. Kylo can feel the fabric of his pants against his naked leg and heat starts to pool in his gut. “I didn’t need the overtime, so maybe I stayed in the office for different reasons.”

Kylo turns to Hux completely now and his ears are even hotter. Hux drops his shirt to the ground. 

“For me?” Kylo asks curiously. “To ogle me? My ass? The very same you were very busy destroying ten minutes ago?”

Hux shrugs and comes even closer. “This really was a bad idea,” Hux says. “i’m absolute garbage at relationships. Especially office ones. It’s just awkward.”

Kylo ignores the tug on his heart when Hux says  _relationship_ and wraps his arms around Hux’s neck, pulling him close. “Good thing it’s just sex then.”

Hux frowns, and Kylo adds: “For now.”

Hux relaxes and comes so close that their noses are almost touching. He places his left hand on Kylo’s thigh and Kylo starts getting hard again.

“Dameron will wonder where we are,” Hux says; Kylo can see his long eyelashes. 

“Poe is busy dancing with his husband downstairs. Nobody knows we’re up here.”

“Oh, you sweet thing,” Hux says, smirking. “On Monday the whole office will know.”

“Good,” Kylo answers and gives him a peck on the lips. “We can fuck on your table then without regrets.”

Hux groans and then pushes him back to the mattress. 

This time, Kylo aims for the lamp with Hux’s pants.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the giveaways will be published. Thank you for your patience. 2nd and 1st will follow soon, I hope!
> 
> So, this is for @porgmother who wanted Hux having a bit of a breakdown and Ren showing that he is capable, thanks. and the most important of all: soft kylux :D

“Are you sure you are all right?”

Hux looked up from his tablet and frowned. His useless assistant stood in front of his desk and had the audacity to look concerned. Hux straightened his back, hating himself that he had allowed his body to slump a bit in front of his computer. He quickly brushed two used tissues that lay next to his keyboard off of his desk, and into the bin that stood there and which had accumulated a concerning amount of used tissues. He tried not to sniffle or wince when his nose started to itch and burn. His skin was extremely dry and his nasal mucosa was just as dry and bloody.

The most inconvenient time to get sick, really.

It was right before Christmas and companies were trying to squeeze in all the last quarter figures so the accounting department under Hux’s supervision was basically on fire. Some of his accountants were already at home, off work because Hux had been made approving of their Christmas leaves because of family policies.

And now it was December 22nd, long after eight in the evening, and tomorrow would be the last day he’d still have a few accountants left. He could see himself working through two nights just to check and double check everything before sending it off and saying goodbye to the old year in numbers.

So yes.

Getting sick had been a very cruel joke on his body’s part. Hux was 120% sure that it was his assistant’s fault. He’d sneezed two days prior right as he had been preparing Hux’s lunch, meaning unpacking it from the takeaway container and putting it onto a plate, because Hux wasn’t a barbaric person; he’d never eat straight out of a carton. Hux had just heard it and had looked outside through the glass walls of his office, hackles rising. He hadn’t seen if Ren had sneezed  _onto_  his lunch, but Ren turning away from the food and blowing his nose had been disgusting enough.

“You better not have just sneezed onto my food, Ren,” Hux had said icily after pressing the button of the intercom. He’d enjoyed seeing Ren wince and turn around to face him through the glass wall. Ren had shaken his head and had tossed the tissue away, into his bin. “Go and wash your hands immediately.”

His assistant had rolled his eyes but had left.

Now, that Hux was sick and couldn’t even see his excel tables on the screen clearly anymore, he suspected that Ren had gone on a smoking break, and not washed his hands.

His damned assistant.

No use at all.

Hux had to employ him because it had been an order from the top management. There had been a handwritten letter (no email, Jesus Christ) by Snoke himself. Hux was planning on climbing the career ladder at First Order, Inc very high, so he had employed this  _Ren_  as his assistant. It wasn’t that he was letting him do any fruitful work anyway.

He let Ren get his food and made him perfect the way Hux liked his Earl Grey (three teaspoons per mug, leave it in for 11 minutes, one tablespoon of cream), but he wouldn’t let him help with all the paperwork that usually accumulated over the day and which was the reason that Hux usually stayed in the office until ten in the evening.

When he had tried to make Ren stay just as long every day, Ren had said something about human end employment rights and unions, and Hux had droned him out after that, just had waved at him, telling him he was free to go.

Ren usually stayed until seven or eight now, though, much longer than most of the others in the office. Hux had noticed, but he hadn’t mentioned it.

But all of this wasn’t important now.

What  _was_  important was the fact that he was sick and that he didn’t want to deal with Ren’s  _worried_  gaze.

“I’m fine,” Hux snapped. “It’s just a bit of a stuffy nose. You look at me like I’m on my deathbed.”

“Oh, I don’t mean the cold,” Ren said. He swapped Hux’s mug of cold Earl Grey with a steamy new one, and Hux had the urge to cry a bit. He wrapped his long fingers around the mug that proclaimed _Quiet. I’m working._ and inhaled the bergamot-scented steam. “I mean you being all jittery and looking like you might lose it soon.”

Hux’s head snapped up from his mug and he snarled at his assistant.

“Excuse me?” He asked.

Ren avoided looking into his eyes and started sorting some papers, stacking them into a neat pile after checking what it was. Hux had to realize that he had no idea what it was. He suddenly was aware that his desk was pure chaos, which usually was not the case. But top management had dropped some last minute stuff on the department (on him) and he had just not gotten behind finishing it.

“You need to calm down and get a good night of sleep. Not just because of your cold. You’ve been on the edge for quite a while now, and you did let me do some pharmacy runs since I’ve been here. I know you have Xanax. Go home, take one, and come back later.” Now he was looking at Hux, and Hux was a bit irritated by the color of his eyes.

His brain really suffered with this cold and being overworked.

“I’m glad you’re so concerned about my well-being, Ren,” Hux said sarcastically. “Do you have a spreadsheet of my routine somewhere?”

“No, I just watch you. Because you won’t let me do shit here. It would be very boring if it weren’t for watching you every now and then.”

Hux’s eyebrows raised and Ren ducked his head and cleared his throat.

Hux chose to ignore those words that did a funny little twist in his stomach, and blinked. He suddenly could feel the exhaustion to his very bone. “Kindly leave,” he said. “I need to finish this up. And for your information. Taking xanax while having a cold is not advisable.”

Ren opened his mouth, probably to say something more, but Hux felt vulnerable all of the sudden, and he snarled at his assistant. “ _Out._ ”

Ren huffed, then shrugged and said, “Well, I’m leaving Clearly, you don’t need me.”

“Clearly, I don’t. Good night, Ren,” Hux said, and returned to looking at the screen. His eyes hurt looking at it, and he made the mistake of opening his mailbox when he could hear Ren leaving and panicked because he still hadn’t worked through four red-flagged emails.

“Oh, my god, I’m going to die,” he muttered to himself and looked at his watch. It was past nine.

He grabbed a fresh tissue, blew out his nose, threw it away and restarted his work.

What followed…

He couldn’t really remember, to be honest.

One second, he was sweating  over a last minute demand of Snoke, the next, he knelt on his floor, laughing hysterically with tears streaming down his eyes.

What the hell?

He couldn’t stop. He was clutching a piece of paper that had many red circles on it, written down by him.

He didn’t even startle when big hands grabbed his hands and he fell back against Ren’s legs, staring up at his assistant who had dropped a big bag of takeaway and was staring down at him in concern.

“I’m going to be fired,” Hux told him, chuckling. He stared down at the crumpled papers in his hand. “I noticed a major mistake Mitaka did and all the other numbers that follow don’t add up now. He’s going to kill me. My life. My career. Over. Poof.”

There was a beat of silence, and then Ren said in a low tone, “All right, that’s it. You need to calm the fuck down and let go.”

He grabbed Hux’s shoulders and when Hux wouldn’t move from his spot on the floor, his hands wandered under his arms and Hux gasped when Ren hoisted him up and carried him to his sofa as if Hux weighed nothing.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Hux asked, sighing when he was being put onto the soft leather gently. “I need to finish this.”

“I’m going to finish this for your. I’m employed to help you, right? If you’d just let me do the fucking work I’m supposed to do, we wouldn’t have this mess now,” Ren said and Hux must have been dreaming because a warm palm was drying his face from his tears. Hux had stopped crying as soon as Ren had talked to him. Ren shucked off his coat and draped it over Hux. Hux was covered in warmth. He tried to sniff at the collar of the jacket but realized he couldn’t smell anything because of his nose.

“You can’t help me,” Hux muttered. “Nobody can. I’m the best.”

He frowned when Ren chuckled and startled when there was one big hand again, this time at the back of his neck, pushing slightly and helping him back up.

“Drink,” Ren said, holding an uncapped bottle of water against his lips. Hux only realized how thirsty he had been when he finished the whole bottle in a few big gulps. Ren also produced a small pharmacy bag and told him to take a pump of the nasal spray. So he could sleep.

“I’m not a child, Ren,” Hux muttered, but still, he took the small bottle, pulled off the lid and got his stuffy nose a nice treatment. He sank back into the couch and curled up. He felt horrible. “My mother always gave me a kiss between the eyebrows and told me kisses heal everything faster,” he murmured, eyes drooping. His tired brain told him to please not remember this tomorrow, because he’d be mortified.

He started when there was that warm hand in his hair again. Ren gently carded his hand through Hux’s hair, ruining the tight gel hair formation. Hux didn’t find it in him to be mad. It felt too nice.

And what even felt nicer were the softest of lips on his and Ren’s warm breath tickling his skin.

“That was not the spot between my brows,” Hux said quietly, face hot, no, his whole body burning.

“Yeah I know,” Ren said and he got up, straightening out the coat on top of Hux. “I promise I’m better at playing the rules when it’s about work.”

“We both will get fired,” Hux said, sighing.

“I told you, I got this. I’m actually overqualified for being your assistant, you know? Snoke wanted me here for a reason.”

“Is the reason your perfect round bottom?” Hux asked.

“What?” Ren asked, looking up from the crumpled paper he’d picked up from the floor to look at the mistake.

But Hux didn’t answer him. He snored slightly and was knocked out cold.

He slept through the whole night and when he woke up the next morning with a bursting bladder but a lighter head, he was shocked to see that it was almost ten AM. He abruptly sat up and panicked. It was then that he could hear typing and turned his head to look at his desk. Ren was sitting in front of his computer, a giant mug of coffee next to him. The blinds of his office were shut, so thankfully nobody could see inside Hux’s office. It would have ruined his reputation if they had seen him like this.

“Good morning,” Ren greeted him. “I’ve worked through all of your mails, submitted the first three forms and pushed back your meeting with the boss to four pm. You’ll have time to sleep a bit more until then. If he sees how sick you are, he’ll cancel the meeting anyway because he’s old and doesn’t want germs. So the scheduling is just for show, really.”

Hux blinked and stared. Ren looked back at the screen, smiling.

“Did the kiss help?” He asked and Hux licked his dry lips. His heart pounded, and he was sure it wasn’t from the cold. Not completely.

“You’re not very smart. You’ll get sick,” he said.

“Do you feel better though?” Ren asked, not looking away from the screen.”

“…Yes, thank you,” Hux muttered.

“Do you want more…medicine?”

Hux hesitated and then he got up and slowly made his way to his privilege — a private bathroom. “Yes,” he said, touching Ren’s cheek when he passed him. “Don’t leave. Turns out you’re useful after all.”

“The ‘thank you’ was enough, Hux.”

“That’s Mr Hux for you.”

“Tell that your cuddling-with-my-coat and talking-in-your-sleep-and-muttering-Ren self.”

Hux huffed but smiled. He shook his head and went to the bathroom.

(After Snoke had cancelled their meeting later, Ren showed him the benefits of taking work home.

Needless to say that Kylo quit his job after Christmas.

It was a mutual decision made between many kisses.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylux and “I am one of the few people in the world who can murder you and leave no forensic evidence behind.” 
> 
> combining this with the anon wish: Short smut wish: Dominant!Hux and bratty!sub!Kylo and titty fucking. Because we always need more of that in this fandom.

“Oh,  _now_  you’re going for them. Admit it, you can’t just without them.”

Hux, who had just licked his lips and gotten ready to fuck that gorgeous chest, stopped what he was doing, and looked down at Kylo. He was sitting on Kylo’s torso, cock out and leaking. He even had subtly gripped the base of his cock to squeeze, because he needed his relief. Now. But this little brat knew how to push his buttons. He raised an eyebrow, looked at Kylo’s strained arms, the wrists that were tied above Kylo’s head. Hux had put another bed into his quarters on the  _Supremacy_  just so he had a nice headboard to tie Kylo to. 

“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t know you think I care about your opinion at all. If I want to fuck your obnoxious tits, I’m going to do it. Fucking your potty mouth gets boring after a while. And feeding your ass with my cock is just as bad. You always want it. And we both know it’s not about what you want, but what you  _deserve_.”

Kylo just smirked up at him. For his position, he looked way too pleased. Almost relaxed. Hux didn’t let him be relaxed, having him tied to the bed expertly, not letting Kylo much room to move. He still moved his mouth a lot, though. Very annoying.

“You don’t fuck my mouth or my ass, because you’d come immediately, because you  _love_  having your go with it. Only I can give you that feeling. You crave it. Especially when i’m on my throne and you have to kneel before it. I can see it in your eyes then, how you want to tie me up, and fuck me right there on my  _rightful_  throne. And you just  _can’t._ Because I —”

Hux didn’t let him finish. He slapped him hard and loved how Kylo’s cheek reddened immediately. Almost as lovely as his ass cheek when Hux gave it a good slapping. 

“Shut up. Just shut your  _fucking_  mouth. You’re not the Supreme Leader. Not here. You’re not even it when I am  _kneeling_  in front of you. I am one of the few people in the galaxy who can murder you and leave no forensic evidence behind. So careful, Ren.” 

He didn’t look behind him but he knew that Kylo’s cock twitched at that. Hux had neglected it until now, and would do so for a few minutes more. Kylo didn’t deserve any attention right now.

“Everyone would know that it was you. You’re not one of the few, you’re the  _one_. Because I would allow it,” Kylo said. His face changed from playfully cheeky to serious and Hux didn’t want to let that happen. Not during their play time. He needed those precious hours to keep a sane mind. 

“Don’t get all romantic now, Ren,” Hux said in the sweetest voice and curled his hand around Kylo’s throat. He could feel how Kylo swallowed dryly, and smirked when Kylo lifted his head a bit, trying to get more touch from him. “It doesn’t suit you.”

“Then get  _going_ ,” Kylo demanded. Hux slapped his other cheek and tightened his grip around his throat. When Kylo looked too pleased at that, he let go and cupped Kylo’s pecs, squeezing them and rubbing his thumbs over Kylo’s sensitive nipples. Kylo moaned and he closed his eyes. Hux couldn’t deny that he loved that power play. And that he was rather fond of Kylo’s blissed face. 

“Hush now, I need to come,” Hux told him and squeezed his chest again, this time sliding his aching cock in the crack between. He actually sighed, too late to catch himself, but Kylo just moaned louder, trying to look down, and didn’t comment on it for once. 

“Why am I even bothering with you?” Hux asked, starting to fuck into the delicious tightness he had created. 

“You know why,” Kylo muttered.

“I told you to  _shut up.”_

“Then stop asking questions….fuck, yeah, that feels so good, Hux.”

“I know.” Hux stared down at his cock fucking Kylo’s chest perfectly and he  _could_  come like this, he mused. “I think I’m going to come. Yes. Look down for me. Look at it. I want to come all over your face.”

Kylo licked his lips, nodded, and did as Hux told him. Hux squeezed him harder, feeling a bead of sweat at his temple. They had been going for over an hour and he was still in his uniform, just his cock out. Kylo’s sternum was already chafed red from the rough fabrics of Hux’s trousers. 

“Yeah,” Kylo muttered. “Fucking give it to me. Come all over my face. Degrade your Supreme Leader —”

Stars exploded in Hux’s head, he groaned, and sat up a bit, aiming for Kylo’s face and giving his cock a few more strokes. He managed to come over Kylo’s lips mostly, a few drops landed on Kylo’s nose and his left cheek. It looked perfect on the redness left from Hux’s slap. 

“Don’t,” Hux muttered when Kylo’s tongue darted out to lick the come away from his lips. “You don’t get to taste it. No treats for you today.”

Kylo whined and lifted his hips. Hux breathed harshly through his nose, and turned around. Kylo looked ready to burst. Hux turned back to Kylo’s face, reached out and smeared more over Kylo’s lips. “We should sleep. Take a nap. Let it dry on your face. For everyone to see tomorrow.”

Kylo groaned and tugged on his tied hands. Hux could feel the tension rise. But Kylo never had used the Force during their plays. Especially not after him taking over as Supreme Leader and doing… _that_.

“Hux, please,” Kylo moaned. “Please, I beg you. Please. I need it. I need you.”

There it was.

Hux smirked.

And then he nodded and reached behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 37: “You seem somewhat familiar. Have I threatened you before?”

Hux had no idea how long he’d already been here in this cantina. But he knew that it must have been quite a while, because there were six glasses standing in front of him. All of them empty. His head felt a bit like it was packed in cotton, so he knew he needed to stop soon, or he would end up in one of the whore houses here, and not in his newest shuttle which he’d borrowed from Maz a few cycles ago. Without asking her. Ah, he would make it up to her when he returned to Takodana for better drinks than the stuff they were selling here.

One more couldn’t hurt.

 Hux flagged down the waiter, a disgruntled looking Arconan who asked him in a hissing sound, if he even had the credits for all of this. Fluids, especially alcoholic ones were rare in this corner of the galaxy. “I didn’t know you take credit chips,” Hux told him. “Would have pegged you for something else.” He patted the inner pocket of his jacket, knowing he would hear the hard currency. Hux had coins from so many worlds, he was sure he would find an arrangement with this Arconan.

 “I’ll pay for him,” someone said next to him all the sudden, his Galactic basic so sharp that Hux rolled his eyes. He didn’t like dealing with people obviously raised in the so-called better parts of the galaxy.

 “I can pay for myself, thank you,” Hux said and turned to the right. He was met by too much hair, too much ears, and an overconfident smirk. Hux blinked. “You seem somewhat familiar. Have I threatened you before?”

 His opposite grinned even wider and didn’t let Hux out of his sight as he gave his credit chip to the bartender and let him transfer the currency of this planet.

 “Hm, you’re even better than your warrants say,” the guy said and Hux immediately touched his left side where his blaster was nestled.

 “What do you want?” He asked. The guy didn’t seem fazed. He just got up from his chair and when he stepped forward, Hux stepped back, now taking the blaster into his hands. He could hear the small sound when it registered his hand print.

 “Now, don’t be a spooked animal. I just know you from warrants. I have no interest in bringing you to Hosnian Prime. See, I want to offer you a deal, my name is Ben, and —”

 “I don’t want to hear anything else. I work alone,” Hux said. He still had the blaster in his hand but didn’t raise it. A deal? Was this guy a smuggler slash wanted criminal too? He did seem familiar; Hux just couldn’t pinpoint it.  “Thanks for the drinks. I’m out, Ren.”

 “It’s Ben.”

 “Sure thing, Ren,” Hux said and turned around to leave the cantina.

 Ren made a frustrated sound behind him. “Now wait a minute, come on. I need coordinates—”

 He was cut off when Hux stepped out of the cantina and the door shut behind him. Hux huffed, pocketed the blaster and quickly walked into the direction of the nearby hangar. What an idiot. Approaching Hux like that and asking to work together.

 Ha.

 To survive in the galaxy, you mustn’t trust anyone.

 This was the harsh truth that Hux had learned early on. And if the people trying to gain his trust were attractive like that guy, then Hux was even more suspicious.

 Nuh-uh.

 Better get out of here. He had to give the shuttle back to Maz anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarcasm prompts - 'I heard that!' 'You were supposed to!' + “I’m getting real bored and impatient. I don’t do bored and impatient.”

_Delicious_.

Hux’s head snaps up. He is standing on the bridge and looks around suspiciously. Everyone around him is on their work stations. They’re in hyperdrive. They  _could_  take a little break but they all know better. Hux hates seeing uselessness on the bridge. So the crew is busying themselves with schemes or other calculations. Hux is known for asking random questions about the current missions, past missions, future missions. They all need to be prepared.

 _If you’d just drop your datapad. I could check out that cute butt_.

The same moment he hears that, the datapad is knocked from his hands by an invisible force. It falls down onto the floor softly. Too soft. Doesn’t break. It shouldn’t be possible. 

It all makes sense now and Hux rolls his eyes. He does not crouch down to get it. He will not give him the satisfaction. It’s Mitaka who hurries over to Hux and picks up his datapad. 

“Here you go, sir,” Mitaka says. Hux takes the datapad and nods. Mitaka returns to his work station.

Hux knows he’s behind him. He knows that he’s only a few steps away. Because the crew around him is getting nervous.

_I’m getting real bored and impatient. I don’t do bored and impatient._

“I heard that,” Hux mutters when Kylo comes to stand next to him. Hux is scrolling through his newest messages, not looking up from his screen, but hyper aware of their sleeves touching. 

“You were supposed to,” Kylo replies in an incredibly bored tone. Hux’s nose twitches. 

“If you’re  _that_  bored, how about you go through the things I forwarded to you. You know, matters that need the Supreme Leaders approval.”

“We both know I gave you the rights to approve of such trivial matters, Grand Marshal. Let’s get back to the  _impatient_  complaint.”

Hux still can’t deny  that it thrills him whenever he’s called by his new title. 

“My shift ends in four hours, Supreme Leader.”

 _Will you lean over to pick something up by then?_   _Naked? It’s been three cycles._

Hux is very relieved that this is spoken in his head again. 

 _Get_ lost _, Ren_ , Hux sends back forcefully.  _You’re irritating the crew_.

“Good,” Kylo says. When he turns, Hux feels his hand brushing his backside. Lower backside. Very low. Hux scowls at the screen of his datapad. If it weren’t for his big cock, Hux long would have flushed him out of an airlock.

 _I heard that_.

_You were supposed to._

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I love you. You enormously stubborn pain in the ass.”

“I told you  _not_  to do that,” Hux says, leaning against the door frame. Kylo looks over his shoulder and grins. He turns and spreads his arms to present Hux what he’s wearing. A white and blue sleeveless shirt, blue shorts, socks pulled up over his calves, running shoes. Hux stares at the headband. Kylo reaches up to adjust it. 

“What?” He asks his boyfriend, cocking his hip. Hux’s gaze zeroes in on the  _short_  shorts and Kylo loves that Hux needs four seconds until he looks up again. 

“I thought you were joking when I saw you looking these clothes up a few days ago,” Hux says. He steps into their bedroom completely and walks over to Kylo. He stops right in front of Kylo and traces the hem of Kylo’s shorts. 

“And I told you, I mean it. It’s so fucking hot outside, but I still want to go for my runs. The top has great sweat-absorbing ratings, the shorts are airy and the headband will prevent my hair from falling into my face while running.”

“You could just tie it, you know?” Hux says. “I told you not to buy it. You look ridiculous.”

“You mean I look hot,” Kylo says. He starts to stretch right in front of Hux, making sure his thighs brush Hux’s legs.

Hux looks at him hungrily and then shakes his head, chuckles, and shows him one of his rare smiles. “I love you. You enormously stubborn pain in the ass.”

“How about I become a pain in your ass right now?” Kylo asks and touches Hux’s hair. Hux grunts and leans away. He hates it when Kylo musses up his hair. 

“No, I need to go to work,” Hux tells him. “Go running.”

“I’m gonna pass your work place and ask again,” Kylo says, passing Hux to go out of the room.

“Don’t you dare!” Hux exclaims. “I’m not going to have my secretary see you in this. I know he  _likes_  you.”

“So, you  _do_  like my outfit,” Kylo laughs. 

“Sod off, Ren.”

Hux shakes his head and smiles when he can hear Kylo cackle in the hallway.


	7. Supreme Slut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For @orange-lightsaber who was feeling very down today. here you go! :)

“Supreme Slut.”

Hux looks up from his datapad when he hears the words. Ren is standing here in his quarters, ignoring the  _no access_  once again. He looks angry, but at the same time like the kicked dog he is. 

“Excuse me?” Hux asks and stands up when Kylo comes closer, as if he wants to loom over Hux. Hux doesn’t let him, so they stand chest to chest. 

“Supreme Slut,” Ren says. “I’ve executed 35 troopers for that because they’ve thought it.”

Hux huffs. “Don’t kill my troopers,” he says. “They did nothing wrong.”

“They call me  _Supreme Slut!”_

It’s funny how outraged Ren is. Since he’s become Supreme Leader, he was absolutely helpless and incompetent. Hux makes sure he projects these exact thoughts. Ren’s left eye twitches.

“Of course they do,” Hux says. He sneers at Ren and walks around him to get to his cabinet. He checks his Corellian Whiskey bottle and is disappointed when he sees that it’s almost empty. The past weeks have been…more than draining. Ren claiming the throne for himself and doing nothing, while  _Hux_  did everything so the Order won’t fall apart… Exhausting. Hux can’t remember the last time he’s slept through a night cycle. He sighs, pours himself the rest of the Whiskey and turns around to face Ren again. Ren says nothing, so Hux continues.

“Because you are.”

It’s beautiful how Ren tries to keep his face straight. He’s angry, yes; Hux can feel the things in his quarters vibrating with Force. But Ren doesn’t  _say_  anything. He just stands there, pathetic as he is. Hux chuckles and takes a sip. “How do you think they  _know_? They’d never have these ideas on their own. They’re conditioned too well for that.  _Honestly , _Ren.”

Ren snarls and stalks over to him. “You little shit,” he hisses, nose to nose with Hux. “how  _dare_  you say this about your Supreme Leader. I’m going to —”

“What? Throw me against the wall? Choke me? You still have to apologize to that, you bitch.”

It speaks volumes that Ren deflates. Hux has been so angry the past weeks, what with being treated to  _unfairly_ , and Ren knows. He  _knows_. 

Hux stiffens when Ren’s head moves forward and his forehead rests on Hux’s shoulder. They haven’t been that close in a long while. Hux doesn’t know whether to kick him away or kill him with his blaster. 

“I’m so—”

“Don’t,” Hux snaps and downs his Whiskey. He pushes Ren away and ignores Ren’s hurt gaze. “On the bed, Supreme Slut. Naked. You’re going to apologize like you mean it.” 

Ren swallows and then starts undoing his belt. Hux turns around again, grabs the edge of the cabinet and stares at the black wall. He tugs on the collar of his uniform and closes his eyes to take a deep breath when he hears the belt fall.

All right.

Time to get the respect he deserves.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo fucks his eager, young, slutty secretary in his office on a daily basis. Hux is mouthy, gives Kylo attitude on occasions but he makes it up with his pretty looks and sexual energy, which he proved when he blowed Kylo right in his office and then bent over his desk to let him plow him and effectively got the job in the first place. 
> 
> (for @kattkvitter)

Kylo sat back in his chair and stared up at the ceiling in frustration. He had the latest report in front of him. Hazily written; there were more typos in it than he could count and he just knew that his secretary didn’t give a flying fuck. It was a miracle that Hux had even attended the meeting and written down notes for him to type and print out later.

Kylo had wanted to review the meeting — he hadn’t been able to attend, hence sending his secretary up to the management floor.

But this … Kylo could do nothing with this. What did that fucker do during that meeting?

Kylo heaved a frustrated sigh and pressed the button for the intercom.

“Hux,” he snapped.

Nothing.

Kylo looked up and he could clearly see the red hair through the frosted glass.

“Hux,” he said more intently.

Still no reaction. Kylo slowly grew irritated. This was his usual state since he’d actually hired Hux. It had been his dick who’d hired Hux back then, not his brain. He basically had muttered ‘You’re hired’ into Hux’s ear while he still had been ballsdeep.

Not his best choice, really.

“If you’re not here in fucking three seconds, I’ll fire you.”

Finally, he could see the figure behind the frosted glass move. He could actually hear his secreatry’s long suffering sigh as if he — his boss — was a nuisance.

Definitely not Kylo’s best choice.

Hux came into the office, looking his usual sneering self.

“What.”

Kylo motioned him to close the door and Hux did. He came to the desk and planted his tiny ass on the edge of it; clearly having no sense for boundaries.

The term ‘professional’ had been out of the window since day one, Kylo mused.

“What the fuck am I going to do with this?” Kylo asked, gesturing to the badly written report.

Hux crossed his arms and shrugged.

“Read it.”

“I have, and it’s bullshit. What the hell did you do up there?”

Now Hux licked his lips and turned his full attention to him, smirking.

“I was busy sucking cock, so excuse me if I haven’t heard every word that was spoken.”

Kylo sputtered, suddenly angry.

“You what? Why?” He was outraged. His hands clenched to fists and the poorly written report crumpled in them.

Hux snickered.

“What’s the matter? Just because I’m your cockwarmer five times a week doesn’t mean I am not for someone else when you’re not in.”

Okay, this was a very shitty thing to hear.

“You haven’t done this,” Kylo growled. He reached out, gripped Hux by the waist and pulled him down so Hux was sprawled over his lap. Hux huffed but didn’t fight it. Kylo’s hands were on his waist now, hard enough to bruise.

“No, I haven’t,” Hux drawled. “I may be a slut, but I also have some aesthetic standards. They are not met in the upper floors.”

Kylo was very pleased do hear this.

“Still,” he said, starting to open the buttons of Hux’s pristine white dress shirt, his right thumb brushing over a pink nipple that was hard already. “The report’s shit.”

Hux groaned in response.

“It was so boring. I almost passed out. You’re lucky I managed to write some of it down.”

“Am I?” Kylo asked and removed Hux’s shirt, brushing his hands over his shoulders. He trailed a nasty looking teeth-shaped bruise that he himself had left on Hux’s shoulder a few days ago. He left Hux’s green tie around his neck and stroked down Hux’s sides, until he grabbed him by his thighs and lifted him up. He sat him down on the remnants of the report and stood between his legs.

“Yes,” Hux replied. He leaned back, supporting himself on his hands and arched his back a bit. Kylo could already see that he was hard. His pants never hid anything at all. He’d sauntered into Kylo’s office often enough, telling him he needed cock. Now. And emphasizing it with tight clothes.

Kylo was weak, always obliging.

It should be the other way around, but he always gave Hux what he wanted.

And Hux wanted a lot.

Kylo couldn’t believe he was basically paying Hux for spreading his legs.

Bastard did nothing at all and still got paid.

“Then I guess I am,” Kylo simply said. He opened Hux’s belt with one hand and dimmed the lights in his office with his other. It was after hours and nobody should be here, at least on this floor. He just dimmed the lights for show. They both didn’t give a fuck if they’d be discovered.

“You are,” Hux told him in a smug voice. He lifted his hips so Kylo could pull the pants from his legs. He didn’t have any underwear on.

Kylo licked his lips when Hux’s cock sprang free and he could see it clearly glistening between his asscheeks.

“I see you’ve been busy,” Kylo muttered, letting his thumb slide between the the crack of Hux’s ass. He pressed down Hux’s hole and when he pulled back, his thumb was full of lube. “You nasly little thing.”

“I was bored,” Hux said, not ashamed at all. “I was three fingers in but then you turned on this fucking intercom to bother me.”

Hux spread his legs wide, making quite a show out of it. Kylo’s eyes were glued to what he was doing. Hux had pushed three fingers into his stretched hole to demonstrate how far he’d come.

  
“You should have asked me,” Kylo said, licking his lips as he watched the fingers push in and out. Hux moaned but still managed to sneer at Kylo.

“You,” he spat. “You always take too long for this. Such a waste of time.”

Kylo realized he liked Hux’s mouth most when it was occupied with his dick.

He sighed and opened his drawer to pick up the almost empty bottle of lube.

“I should teach you some manners. Show you your place, you brat,” Kylo said, opening his zipper and pulling out his own cock. He was hard just because Hux was in the room, showing off like the peacock he was.

“I like my place,” Hux said, wiggling his tiny ass and turning around to lean over the desk without Kylo telling him to do so. “It’s comfortable here on your desk. I thought I told you so during my…interview.”

Kylo slapped his ass lightly and Hux shivered.

“Shut it, secretary,” Kylo muttered and spread the rest of the lube on his cock, moaning softly because the hand on his aching cock felt good. And then he reached forward and pressed into Hux without any warning. He was slow but thorough, not stopping until he bottomed out.

Hux gasped and his head bowed down. He rested his forehead on his arms and panted against the polished wood of Kylo’s desk.

“Fucker,” he moaned but pushed back against Kylo all the same.

“Whore,” Kylo replied, panting and gripping Hux’s hips, holding him in place. He leaned forward, pressed his chest against Hux’s back and licked over his earlobe. Hux moaned and turned his head away.

“Disgusting,” he muttered.

Kylo smirked at that and straightened up again, spreading his legs a bit to have better leverage.

“You’re one to talk. Just getting a job because you know how to use your overused ass and mouth.”  
  


Hux just snorted and Kylo finally started moving. It punched the air out of both of their lungs and Kylo realized he was on the verge of bursting. Hux riled him up in all the good and bad ways and if he was honest to himself, he never had met someone so satisfying like Hux.

Sometimes he wondered if Hux felt the same. He certainly worked a lot of….overtime in Kylo’s office.

“Is that all you’ve got?” Hux asked, head held high by now and he looked over his shoulder, managing to raise an unimpressed eyebrow at him. “Need to look for another boss then….”

Kylo rolled his eyes and tugged on his tie, stealing Hux’s breath for a second, before he pressed his hand against Hux’s neck to push him down on the desk again. Hux fought him along the way, but in the end Kylo won and he preceded Hux’s face down while he fucked into him roughly. Whoever might walk by the office would hear the slapping of skin against skin.

Kylo just moaned loudly at the thought of the whole department knowing what he was doing to his secretary on a daily basis.

“Fuck…shit…fuck…fuck me…fuck…fuck…”

Hux’s words were clipped and Kylo loved hearing them. It was rare that Hux’s mouth could be reduced to just a few words only.

“Touch yourself,” Kylo panted after a while. He changed the angle slightly and knew he found the right one when Hux made a whining sound that he’d deny afterwards. Hux’s neck and shoulders started to flush red. The color deepened the more often Kylo managed to drag his cock over his prostate.

Hux was so far gone by now that he actually followed Kylo’s order and jerked himself off while Kylo was pounding into him rather desperately, chasing his own orgasm.

Suddenly, Hux clenched around him and made it difficult to move for Kylo.

Hux let out a choked noise, followed by a moan as he came all over his hand, the desk, and the floor.

Kylo bit into his shoulder and fucked him through his orgasm until his own vision whited out and he came too, spilling into Hux.

Hux gave a content sigh beneath him and Kylo licked over the soft skin on Hux’s neck, burying his nose in the red hair as he rode out his orgasm. They lay there for a few moments, trying to catch their breath until Hux suddenly bucked up again, pushing back with his elbows.

Kylo let go and sat back into his chair with a huff. He carded his hand through his hair and watched Hux get up from the desk. He got dressed quickly, not very bothered at the wet spot in his pants where Kylo’s come was leaking out.

Kylo reluctantly tucked himself back into his own pants and just watched how Hux buttoned his shirt and adjusted his hair. Thanks to the tons of product he smeared into it every morning, it wasn’t very out of place. A shame. Kylo loved it when he managed to muss it up.

“Will that be all?” Hux eventually asked, not looking like his boss had just bent him over his desk.

“No,” Kylo said. “You’ll have to write the report again.”

Hux laughed humorlessly.

“Good night, boss,” he said, turned on his heels and left the office. Kylo could see him grab his coat and messenger back through the frosted glass. And then he left.

Kylo groaned and rubbed his hands over his face. He took some tissues to wipe Hux’s come from his desk and floor and turned off his computer. Then he got up and grabbed his own bag and coat, tossing the tissues into the bin on his way out. When he passed Hux’s desk outside, he could see that Hux had left a present for him.

Hux’s boxer briefs were lying there. On his keyboard.

Kylo smirked and pocketed them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Careful, don’t drop – “

“Careful, don’t drop – “ 

“Whoops,” Kylo can’t help it. He snorts and then laughs,  _giggles_. It can’t be helped. Hux can mix some mean mojitos and Kylo isn’t the strongest regarding alcohol. Which is funny, considering his build. They both look down at the condom he was just about to roll over his hard cock. It has landed on the floor. Would they have been in Hux’s apartment, Kylo would have probably gotten away with it. Like, picking it up, blowing on it and use it. You can lick Hux’s floors and not worry. Unfortunately, they are in his apartment, and he honestly can’t remember the last time he’d vacuumed here in his bedroom. 

“You just did not drop the  _only_  condom you have left.”

Hux sounds super pissed. Kylo strokes his cock and laughs again. “It slipped from my lubed fingers. I’m  _sorry_.”

Hux snarls and sits up. He folds his beautiful, long legs under his even more beautiful ass and looks down at the floor, staring at the condom. Kylo makes to pick it up, and Hux snaps, “Don’t put that on your cock again.”

“But —”

Hux  _slips from the bed_ and Kylo whines. Hux is looking for his underwear. Kylo can see his boxer briefs draped over the pile of books on his desk. He wisely doesn’t tell Hux, who looks into the wrong direction. 

“You can’t  _go_. C’mon. We were so into it. I  _licked you open_. Why would you still insist on a condom?” Kylo complains. 

Hux stares him down. He’s found his underwear but at least he doesn’t put it on yet. He hasn’t even gone to the desk. He hovers at the bed, looking unsure. “It’s messy,” he tells Kylo. “It’s just…” 

It’s one of those rare moments when he can gawk at a Hux who has no idea what to say.

“Even when it’s with me?” Kylo immediately latches onto Hux’s weakness. The mojitos thrumming through his veins help a bit. It’s dangerous to corner Hux like that. But Kylo does. Quite literally. He’s crowding Hux against his nightstand and licks over the left corner of Hux’s lips. He rubs his cock against Hux’s thigh and reaches behind Hux to dip his finger into the cleft of his ass. “I’ve been so good,” he continues and traces the slightly swollen rim of Hux’s spit- and lube-slicked hole with his thumb. “I’m not fucking anyone else. And I’m pretty sure, you’re also only getting off on  _my_  cock only. I don’t care about mess. My bed. My sheets. If it’s bothering you so much, I can clean you right up after. Suck it all out of you. I can even gel your hair back, so nobody in the building sees what you’ve done when you’re leaving again. They probably will have heard though.”

Hux makes a weird sound. Something between a prissy hiss and a snort, Kylo guesses. He places his hands on Kylo’s chest, looking like he wants to push him away, but he scratches his sharp nails over Kylo’s nipples instead. Kylo hisses and grabs his wrists. 

“You call that ‘licking open’?” Hux sneers. His eyes are blazing when he stares Kylo down. In the low light of Kylo’s desk lamp, they look blue. Whenever Kylo looks, Hux’s eye color seems to change. It drove Kylo insane when they started dating.

 _Dating_.

More like  _started fucking_. And grabbed something to eat in between.

Hux is not done with criticizing, as usual.  Kylo lets him rant about  _barely any tongue_ and  _just spitting at my ass is disgusting_ , before he just grabs Hux and wrestles him back down on the bed. His erection hasn’t flagged in the slightest despite Hux’s rand and really, that should worry Kylo a bit. 

“Am I hearing that you’re not satisfied and want me to spit at your ass a bit more, flatten my tongue against your hole before I just fuck you with my tongue? Yeah? You’re glad I dropped the condom, so I have to use other long devices of my body?” he asks and turns Hux onto his stomach. He spreads Hux’s asscheeks and raises his eyebrow when it glistens with lube and stretches so nicely.

“I can’t believe you’re complaining,” Kylo says. “You are such a greedy, little asshole, just like the one you  _have_. If I’d known you’ll take me without a condom if I just  _lick you enough_ , I would have done this during the first time,  _honestly.”_

Hux groans into the pillow he’s clutched and instead of answering, or denying anything of it, he just moves his hips a bit, and Kylo just can’t deny this invitation. He licks his lips before he just leans down, shuffling down on the bed and licks a long stripe from Hux’s balls, up the cleft of his ass. He makes a face because neutral lube on his tongue is annoying. 

“Filthy,” he can hear Hux say and rolls his eyes. 

“Can’t be. You’re showering twice a day,” Kylo says and looks down again. He circles the rim with the tip of his tongue, relishes in the sound that Hux makes. He still has the small, round globes of Hux’s ass in his hands. He keeps Hux’s cheeks stretched, blows against his clenching hole softly. Hux shivers and Kylo’s cock twitches. He ruts against the mattress a few times. Hux makes an impatient sound, so Kylo buries his face between his cheeks again. He takes a deep breath before his tongue darts out. He licks over Hux’s entrance before he breaches him with the top of his tongue. Hux was right. He only has lapped at him before.  _This_  is different. Kylo doesn’t even really know what he’s doing. He just uses his tongue, tries to copy what he usually does with his fingers. A shame that he can’t reach Hux’s prostate like that. 

He fucks in and out of Hux, taking deep breaths in between which he lets out as a long bow against Hux’s wet hole. Hux always shivers or cries out when the warm puff of air hits him. It’s addicting. Kylo has no idea how long he’s been doing this. In, out, in, out, breathe, lick, scratch over the back of Hux’s thighs before grabbing his asscheeks again. 

He can’t help it. He fucks the mattress beneath him by the time his jaw is aching and his tongue feels numb. The sweetest sounds escape Hux’s throat. They fill the room and Kylo always was that loser who gets off on debauching Hux.

He comes when Hux reaches behind him, grabs the back of Kylo’s head and presses Kylo further against his ass while pushing back. Kylo huffs, can’t breathe for a moment and it’s Hux’s  _fuck yeah_  that makes him spill messily over his sheets. Hux clenches around his tongue, shivering violently. He rides out his orgasm with still pushing back against Kylo. He rubs his loose hole all over Kylo’s face, his fingers pulling too hard on strands of Kylo’s hair.

Kylo feels like floating and when Hux finally lets go of him, he takes a deep breath and bites into Hux’s right asscheek. Hux yelps and kicks at him. His foot connects with Kylo’s stomach and Kylo grunts. He pulls away from Hux for a second to roll out of the wet spot he’s lying in, and then hugs Hux’s right leg. He kisses Hux’s hip and smirks when there are still aftershocks going through Hux’s body.

“You came, didn’t you?” Hux asks weakly. His voice is muffled by the pillow. He didn’t turn around, nor is he looking up to face Kylo. 

“I did,” Kylo answers, a bit mournfully. “But you did too, so we’re even.”

Hux snorts and Kylo reaches out to grab him by the shoulders. He pulls Hux down and Hux groans when Kylo drags him through both of their wet spots of spunk on the sheets. 

“I thought you want to fuck me without a condom?” Hux asks. He rubs his cheek against Kylo’s chin and leans away when Kylo wants to kiss him. 

“Filthy,” he says again.

“It’s all  _yours_ ,” Kylo complains, grabs Hux’s head, holds him there and plants a fat kiss on Hux’s pressed-together lips.

“Still,” Hux mutters, but he melts against Kylo when Kylo presses closer. 

“Just gimme a minute,” Kylo says sleepily. “I’ll fuck you all right.”

“Hmhm…” Hux mutters against his neck. He sounds equally tired. 

Kylo manages to pull a (clean) blanket over them and falls asleep.

Hux tells him the next morning to only stock up lube during his next drug store visit. And maybe buy a flavored one.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "That got a lot more complicated than it needed to be."

“Well, that got a lot more complicated than it needed to be.”

Hux turns to the side when he hears this. They’re both out of breath, Hux’s tongue still feels a bit numb from all the licking he’d spent buried between Kylo’s cheeks.

“How can….” he has to take a deep breath and forces himself to calm down, because it would be embarrassing if his words would just come out in a tumble. “How can that be complicated. It’s sex. Good sex, if I might add. This has been going for a while now. How can that be complicated?”

He’s already dreading the answer because somewhere deep down, he fears that Kylo will tell him that it’s over now. 

…The time was fun,  _general_ , yes, but I need to focus on my power now.

Hux closes his eyes and shakes his head. He mustn’t think of something like that. Pathetic.

He opens his eyes again when he can feel the weight on the mattress shift and a shadow is over him. Kylo looks down at him, flush beautifully spread over his nose. He always looks so lovely post-sex. 

“It got complicated because I just realized I love you. I’d say that turns this whole thing  _very_  complicated.”

Hux feels like the mattress and the whole bed, no the  _floor_ , vanished and he’s dropping down, right into space, suffocating and freezing to death.

“Excuse me?” He asks, and now his voice  _is_  wavering. 

Kylo stares him down, brows furrowed. He huffs, then rolls away from Hux. His back is to Hux and Hux stares at the moles and scars he’s mapped out with his tongue numerous times.

“You’ve heard me,” he can hear Kylo say, still a bit huffing. “I don’t need this, but it’s right there. This dreadful feeling that makes a fool out of everyone who feels it.”

Hux can’t help it. He snorts and reaches out to touch Kylo between the shoulder blades. “That’s a very pessimistic way of looking at it.” 

He can’t hear what exactly Kylo is muttering then but he’s sure it’s something like  _parents_. 

“Do you have a better way?” Kylo asks.

Hux shrugs, then remembers Kylo can’t see him, so he scoots over, latches himself against Kylo’s broad back. He presses his forehead against the back of Kylo’s neck and takes a deep breath.

“Eh,” he says. “There’s no good way of  _love_. You’re a sentimental fool, Kylo.”

“And yet you’re not running away screaming,” Kylo replies. He shifts in Hux’s hug, turns and presses his forehead against his.

“I suppose I’m not,” Hux says. Instead of running away, screaming, he’s feeling calm. Serene. 

“Do you love me too?” Kylo asks, bold as ever.

Hux can feel his own cheeks heat up and he closes his eyes again. Kylo’s hand is on his cheek then, caressing his skin. “I don’t know,” Hux admits. “Maybe. Don’t ask me stupid questions like that. I don’t have time to think about this nonsense.”

Kylo chuckles and he grabs the sheets to cover them. “Fair enough.”

Hux feels like he should say something more, something  _definite,_ but before he can  _stutter_  out a word, Kylo’s lips are on him and once again he can feel everything and nothing at all. He’s  _sure_ , it has something to do with the damned Force. 

“Good night, Hux. We’ll talk about it later when you’ve mulled about that topic with that famous obsession of yours.”

Hux huffs again, but he doesn’t deny that that is exactly what he’s planning to do.

Somehow he knows what his eventual answer will be. 

He knows Kylo knows it too. Somehow.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Quick, hide me!”

Hux looks up from his laptop when he hears the door open. His neighbor comes in, half naked (which seems to be his natural state) and looking like he just rolled out of bed.

“Quick, hide me,” Kylo says and Hux rolls his eyes and turns his attention back to the laptop. 

“I gave you the keys so you can feed my cat when I’m out of town and not to hide at my flat just because you don’t want to meet your disgusting hook-ups in the daylight.” He can hear Kylo walk to the kitchen and open the fridge. 

“Excuse me,” Kylo tells him and Hux can hear his orange juice being opened filled into a glass. “They are not disgusting. I just give them an easy way out. No hard feelings.”

Hux huffs and turns around then. Leaning, over the back of his chair, he looks at Kylo, who stands in his kitchen as if he owns it, and who indeed drinks the last of his orange juice.

“Or you can…you know, tell them you’re not interested in more.”

“I’m not a heart breaker, Hux. That’s your nickname. Breaking my heart every time you say no when I ask you out,” Kylo says and sits down on Hux’s couch, taking Hux’s remote and turning on Hux’s tv. Hux has the feeling Kylo uses  _everything_  that belongs to Hux, as if he owns it. Hux lets him though. He can’t pinpoint why. Instead of being angry, he just keeps “hiding” Kylo here and lets him roam around.

“I’m sorry, Kylo,” Hux tells him as he turns back to his laptop. “But where would you hide when you toss me aside like everyone else? I’m just doing you a favor.”

Kylo snorts and Hux can hear he’s turned on  _Ninja Warrior_. 

“I’d never, Hux,” Kylo says. “I’d actually keep you, if I’d get you.”

Despite it being cheesy, Hux can’t help but smile a bit. Stupid Kylo. Hux finishes the sentence he was typing when Kylo came in, saves the document and then closes the laptop. 

He gets up from the chair and can hear a door outside being opened and closed. Heels clicking on the floor. 

“I think your night entertainment is gone. You can go back now,” Hux tells him and sits down on the couch next to Kylo. “So I can turn off that rubbish,” he adds, gesturing to the tv. 

Kylo chuckles and stretches. His arm lands on the back of the couch, right behind Hux’s shoulders. 

“I’d rather stay here.”

“I’d rather you go.”

“Tell you what. You finally agree to go to dinner with me, and I’ll leave now. So you can  _prepare_  for our dinner date.”

Hux rolls his eyes at Kylo’s words and punches Kylo’s shoulder. Kylo laughs and rubs the bruised spot. “C’mon,” Kylo says. “This gotta be the 100th time I asked you. You have to give in some day.”

“Some day maybe, but not today.”

“Tomorrow then?”

“Just  _leave_ , Kylo,” Hux says, but he laughs a bit because Kylo is ridiculous.

“Please, Hux. I have coupons for Red Lobster even.”

“Classy,” Hux mutters and feels a bit insulted all of the sudden. Before it can grow into a full pout, there’s suddenly Kylo’s arm around him and Kylo is half hugging him.

“I’m just joking. Dinner tonight. At mine. You. Me, And my mean lasagna.”

“You can cook?”

“Only that recipe.”

Hux sighs and damn, it feels good. Kylo’s arm around him like that. And really, whom is he kidding anyway? He doesn’t know why he declined Kylo’s invitations again and again. He admitted to himself he has the hots for his neighbor, ages ago.

“Fine,” he hears himself saying. Because why the fuck not? “But I’m bringing the wine. I bet your wine only exists as  _boxed wine_ ,” he sneers. 

Kylo laughs again and his lips brush Hux’s temple. It’s half a kiss only, and Hux’s heart is already speeding up. Kylo gets up from the couch then, and Hux already misses his warmth.

“Awesome. It’s a date then. I’ll leave you in peace now, clean the apartment, clean  _myself.”_ He winks and it should  be ridiculous.

“You’re not as smooth as you think, you know?” Hux asks, but can’t hide his smile. Kylo smiles back and walks over to the door. 

“Seven on the dot,” he tells Hux, waves, blows him a kiss and leaves. Hux can hear him  _singing_  in the hallway.

“Ridiculous,” Hux repeats to himself. He grabs the remote to change the channel. 

He grins like a fool throughout the whole episode of  _Magnum, p.i_.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It was you the whole time.”

Hux looks up from his datapad when the door to his office opens. Opened with the help of his personal code and not with brute Force for once. It’s almost painful to watch how Ren is dragging his body through the door. Hux refrains from commenting on it. Since they’ve been back on the Finalizer and Ren had been healing, there’d been a constant cloud of misery around him. At least for a while whenever they met up.

Once again, he looks like one of those beaten dogs that Hux had tried to rescue from the old neighbor back on Arkanis ages ago.

Hux knows what’s on Ren’s mind. You don’t have to be a bragging mind reader and Force user to guess that.

Interestingly enough, patricide seems to weigh heavily on him. What an odd concept. Whenever he looks at Ren’s resigned figure, he wonders why Ren isn’t relieved. Why he hasn’t gained the power he’d clearly hoped he’d get.

Are they still so different after all?

He can’t finish his thought because Ren looks up. He doesn’t have his mask on. His eyes are expressive as ever. Hux hasn’t seen him outright crying yet, but has the feeling that it’ll happen soon.

Strange, how helpless he feels about that thought. Such displays of emotions always made him uncomfortable but he realizes in this case it’s because he won’t know how to comfort Ren. Not because he doesn’t want to give comfort. He  _does_ want to reach out. But every almost emotional talk between them always ends in disasters. Resulting with the both of them not talking to each other for numerous cycles. Sometimes it ends in very intense fucks that leave Hux’s whole body sore for a whole cycle. He often thinks about that. Not about  _that_. About the time after. When they’re both completely exhausted and quiet. Lying in Hux’s bed most of the time. Not talking at all. Completely without Ren’s infantile mind poking because Hux managed to exhaust him in every area of his annoying being.

These are the memories that keep Hux sane when he’s alone. When Ren is somewhere on the ship, sulking, not talking to him. Or pre-Starkiller. When Ren wasn’t close at all.

Ren comes closer now. Hux wants to ask him what is it  _now_  but before he can do so, Ren sinks down to his knees. Hux can feel the hilt of his saber pressing against his knee. He looks down and watches as Ren leans his head against Hux’s thigh. His cheek feels warm. It’s seeping through the stiff material of his trousers.

Hux puts the datapad away and his left hand finds Ren’s hair. The tips of his fingers brush over the hair in the nape of Ren’s neck first, and then he rakes his fingers through the thick strands. Ren sighs and Hux watches as his eyes flutter closed.

 _This_.

Hux is always careful to use such words but this feels…perfect.

“It was you the whole time.”

It’s barely a whisper so Hux isn’t sure he’s understood correctly. “Pardon me?”

Ren doesn’t open his eyes. He just shuffles closer and turns his head to kiss Hux’s knee. What an odd gesture.

Hux feels warm.

Almost too warm.

“You,” Ren repeats. “You’re  _it_. My calm. My anger. And my balance. I can’t believe it took me so long to understand.”

Yes.

It’s definitely too warm.

Hux squirms a bit and Ren’s large hand curls around his calf.

Hux stops moving and sighs.

And because he doesn’t know what to do with the warmth in his chest and in his whole body, he grabs Ren’s hair and pulls. Ren sighs when he is forced to look up at Hux. His eyes are open again and there are sparks dancing in his eyes. So much better than how they had looked like a mere two minutes ago.

He touches Ren’s cheek with his right hand and says, “This sounds like a correct statement. I’m impressed you’ve figured this out.”

He can’t help it. His words almost sound like he’s purring them. He’s incredibly pleased.

Ren smiles and Hux leans down.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ I lost the baby. ” 
> 
> (It's not like THAT)

“I lost the baby.”

Ben can’t believe what he’s hearing. He stares at Hux incredulously and all the noises of the waterpark, they’re currently in, drone out. 

“What do you mean, you lost the  _baby_. I’ve left the both of you for five fucking minutes to get fries!” No, he’s not losing his cool he isn’t. Just because this is his third date with you’re-way-too-hot-to-be-an-accountant A. Hux doesn’t mean he’s losing his cool. Yes, it had been a bit unfortunate that his uncle had dumped his small cousin Rey on him last-minute and he had awkwardly asked Hux if he wanted to postpone the date or change plans. To his surprise Hux had told him they could do something kid-friendly. Ben hadn’t asked why on earth Hux had a coupon for a waterpark but they decided to do this and so far it had gone splendidly. They’d just relaxed in two chairs while Ben’s four-year-old cousin had been in the pool in front of them, happily swimming along, more diving than swimming above the surface. It had been nice. Lying next to Hux, talking to him about what he was reading, ogling him in his swimming trunks…”And stop calling her ‘baby’, she turns five in two months.”

He’s turning on the spot, spinning, really, and tries to look for a flash of brown hair, tied in three odd buns. 

“Well, she is. At least for me. Everything under 18 is a baby,” Hux insists, scratching his chest and this is not the moment to be distracted again, Ben tells himself. He refuses to look at Hux’s nipples and instead glares at his date. 

“I trusted you! She was in the water the whole time, how can you have lost track of her?” he asks, stepping closer and grabbing Hux’s naked shoulders, after he’s put down the fries on the end of Hux’s deckchair. They are bony and Ben’s palms are getting wet. Not because Hux was for a swim, but because Ben’s incredibly nervous. Shit. 

“Relax, she can’t be far,” Hux says. He actually reaches up and touches Ben’s wrist, rubbing over his pulse point. “I swear, I just turned away to rummage in the bag for the cookies. She told me you packed cookies and she wanted some. And when I turned back around, she was gone. And five seconds later you appeared. She can’t be far.”

Ben takes a deep breath but the ringing sound in his ears grows louder and louder and —

Dry lips on his. Ben’s breath hitches and he blinks. Hux has already stepped back again but Ben’s lips are still tingling. Hux smiles at him and Ben can’t believe this just was their first kiss. Two times, he hadn’t been allowed to bring Hux to the door and  _bang_ , just like that, Hux did it. Ben would have liked to be prepared. 

“What.”

Before he can get a grip, there’s a shrieking laughter and they both look up. Rey is sliding down a waterslide she shouldn’t be allowed on because she’s too small. They both watch as she crashes into the water. Ben’s almost diving into the water because she takes too long to come up again, but suddenly she breaks surface right in front of them, grinning and leaning over the edge of the pool. 

“I saw that kissy-kissy from the slide!” she exclaims. “Are you going to marry? I’m gonna tell Aunt Leia!”

“This is not,” Ben says, horrified that he stutters a bit. “I am not…what. Rey,  _fuck_ , don’t run away like that.”

“That was a bad word,” Rey tells him, climbs out of the pool and snatches the box of cookies that is still in Hux’s hand. She opens the lid and stuffs her mouth with two of them. “And I didn’t run away, I  _dove_. And —”

“Yeah, yeah, I get it, Jesus Christ,” Ben mutters and ushers her to the deckchair. “Sit down and stay in my periphery.”

“Sure,” she says, snatching another cookie, and her portion of the fries.“I can take a nap if you want, so you can snuggle with Armie.”

Hux snorts and Ben fights down a blush. “That won’t be necessary, Rey.”

Rey shrugs and rummages in his bag, finding his tablet. He lets her turn it on and looks at Hux. “You’re lucky she showed up again.”

Hux rolls his eyes and  sits down on his chair. He takes the fries, eats some and looks up at Ben. Or rather, his gaze travels up.

“As much as I appreciate the view,” he drawls. “Let’s just forget the small drama and come sit down next to me. You bought three gigantic portions and I’m sure you can help me with these. I  _saw_  you eating on our first date.”

“And yet you agreed for a second. And third,” Ben says, mood better than a minute before. He sits down next to Hux, braves himself, and kisses Hux’s naked shoulder. Hux smirks but doesn’t complain and Ben takes a handful of fries, wondering if he can catch a glimpse under the showers later. And if he’s allowed to bring Hux to his door tonight. After they’ve dropped off Rey of course.

Yeah.

He’d like that.

He wants to keep that one.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This place gives me the creeps. ”

“This place gives me the creeps.”

Hux turns around and stares at Kylo incredulously. “How come?” He asks him and pulls off his gloves. Kylo watches as Hux carefully slips out of the fine leather, one finger after another. It’s nothing really, but Kylo can feel himself getting hot again. Hux is so closed up the whole day. Just seeing a little speck of skin is enough for him to take off his mask so he can take a deep breath. Hux puts the gloves on his desk and sits down on the desk chair to remove his boots. He looks up at Kylo while he does that, and says,

“There’s nothing creepy about my quarters. I’m not the one who has a table with the ashes of my enemy in his quarters.”

Kylo shrugs and slips out of his gloves and boots too. Because Hux trained him well, he puts the gloves on the desk next to Hux’s and his boots neatly against the wall next to the door. Hux huffs when he sees the hole in Kylo’s sock and reaches out to his datapad to immediately call a laundry droid. Kylo lets him; there’s no use arguing with Hux about clothes that are not impeccable. 

“This has nothing to do with ashes,” he says and takes off his beloved cape that Hux likes to make fun of. “It’s just…okay, maybe it has everything to do with my ashes. Because it’s my style, isn’t it? Your quarters are just…they are your  _personal_ quarters. This place looks worse than a Eriadu hotel room. Not one personal touch is creepy, Hux.”

Hux rolls his eyes and opens the buttons of his tunic. Kylo licks his lips when Hux’s undershirt is revealed. 

“You’ve been coming here for almost a year now, and only now do you complain?” Hux asks and Kylo gives him a hanger from the closet he’s standing in front of. Hux takes it from him and hangs his tunic back into the closet, brushing lint from it before he closes the door. 

“Am I not allowed to speak my mind?” Kylo asks and takes off his socks. He throws them into Hux’s hamper so the laundry droid will find and stitch them.

“Not in my bedroom, no,” Hux says, the corners of his mouth quirking up. “You know only  _I_  have a say here.”

Kylo shrugs and sits down on Hux’s bed. He curls his toes and frowns because Hux doesn’t even have a carpet here. 

“Still,” he insists. “You’re not a droid, I  _checked_. There’s not even a book that’s not FO. Or a flat-holo. I mean, you  _did_  find your mother, didn’t you—”

“Don’t,” Hux interrupts him. Kylo wisely shuts up and flops back onto the bed and closes his eyes. It’s been a long,  _long_  cycle. With an even longer holo conference with Supreme Leader. His next mission will be a mess, Kylo can feel it. He reaches out with his hand when he can feel Hux sitting down next to him on the mattress, finding the  small of Hux’s back. Hux sighs and Kylo can feel the tense muscles relax. Kylo’s half asleep when he hears the laundry droid coming in and leave after a few barking orders from Hux. Hux hasn’t moved away; he’s still sitting on the edge of the mattress, Kylo’s hand is still touching his back. 

“Do you need that broken amethyst kyber crystal?” Hux suddenly asks. Kylo opens his eyes and turns to look at Hux. Hux stares ahead, frowning.

“The one in my shelf?” Kylo asks, surprised. He found it on one of his latest missions, in an abandoned temple. It’s probably from an old saber, long lost, not big enough to actually do something with it, but Kylo had liked the bit of energy it still radiates. When Hux nods, he continues, “No, I don’t need it.”

Hux hums and then lies back too. He turns to the side and Kylo smiles when Hux’s head comes to rest on his triceps. “Bring it over the next time then,” Hux tells him and kisses his chin. 

Kylo smiles and tugs Hux closer, wrapping his arm around him. “For a second I was afraid you’d want a flat-holo of me.”

He gets a punch in his ribs for that, and Hux mutters, “Don’t be disgusting. I don’t want such thing.” 

He doesn’t sound disgusted though. Kylo smirks and rolls on top of him. “I’ll even part my hair for you if you want. In the middle.”

He grins when he sees that Hux has to suppress a laugh; he can feel the vibrations in Hux’s body. It’s a losing battle. Hux reaches up to tug on his hair. He pulls it down on both sides, parting Kylo’s hair. He laughs then, the sound making Kylo’s stomach lurch. 

Before he can say something embarrassing, something that’s been on the tip of his tongue for ages now, Kylo leans down and swallows Hux’s laugh with a kiss. The grip in his hair goes limp, right before Hux tugs sharply. Kylo groans and Hux turns them around, so he’s on top. Kylo lets him.

“Can  _I_  have a flat-holo of  _you_  then?” He asks breathlessly, after they broke the kiss. 

The answer is a light slap and a smirk.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well that’s the single most impressive thing I’ve ever seen someone do.”

“Well that’s the single most impressive thing I’ve ever seen someone do.” 

Kylo looks up from his one-armed push-ups and snorts when he sees Hux in his Yoga outfit. The snort almost makes him topple down because he  _is_  exhausted. 

“Really?” He asks breathlessly, pushing himself up once again. “ _That’s_  it? Not how I’m surviving my internship at Snoke’s? Or how I can fuck you against a wall? Or how I’m responsible for the best orgasms you’ve ever had? Or you know….my dick?”

“Ehh,” Hux says, leaning against the wall and watching Kylo do his workout. “I’m not so sure about the  _best_  orgasms. They are quite good.”

Kylo is so shocked that he loses his last strength and doesn’t manage to get up again. His arm quivers, he loses balance and kisses the ground. He groans against the cold floor. He can hear Hux snicker behind him and then there’s a weight on his lower back.

“Oof,” Kylo mutters against the floor. “How much dessert did you eat?”

“Shut it,” Hux says in an amused voice and drapes himself over Kylo. “Or I might take back what I said about the single most impressive thing I’ve seen.”

“Let’s be honest here,” Kylo says and turns his head a bit, his right cheek resting on the floor now. He squints to the side, can see a bit of Hux’s red hair. Hux rubs his face against the back of Kylo’s neck and his hands roam over Kylo’s sides. “The most impressive thing you’ve seen is my banana sticker collection.”

Hux laughs. It makes goosebumps rise on Kylo’s skin and Kylo smiles when Hux kisses his sweaty skin. “Why am I fucking you again?” Hux asks.

“Fucking? I thought we’re dating,” Kylo says, pretending to be offended. He presses both of his palms onto the floor and pushes himself up again, including Hux. Hux makes an appreciative sound and Kylo can feel him smile against his neck when he manages a few push-ups.

“Semantics,” Hux says above him. “How about you save your strength. You don’t need to go all alpha-male on me and impress. I  _am_  impressed. Let us put your strength to good use and—”

Kylo doesn’t let Hux finish the sentence, he just turns around with a quick movement and grabs Hux before Hux can fall to the side. “Bed’s too far,” he mumbles. He grips Hux’s hips and smiles up at him. Hux sighs but shuffles backwards a bit, so his perfect small ass is rubbing  over Kylo’s slowly awakening cock.

“Greedy,” Hux comments.

“You’re impressed with my greediness.”

“I’m not impressed with  _everything_  you do, you know?” Hux says and leans back, his hands on Kylo’s thighs now. “I regret deeply telling you this. You’re such a smug asshole.”

“Says the smug asshole with the pretty asshole.”

Kylo smiles when Hux laughs, and raises his hips, letting Hux feel how much he likes the position.

“Yeah okay,” Hux says and presses down, “I’m impressed with your dick. It  _is_  the single most impressive dick I’ve seen.”

“And you’ve seen a lot,” Kylo sing-songs. Hux huffs but doesn’t deny it. He just leans forward, slaps Kylo’s cheek and then kisses him. 

Kylo smirks against Hux’s lips and turns them around.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I know you’re afraid but we can’t hide in this closet forever.”

“I know you’re afraid but we can’t hide in this closet forever.” 

Ben looks at his best friend who’s hunched up next to him. Armitage has his face buried between his knees which are drawn to his chest and he’s shaking. Ben has no idea what to do. He’d found him in his closet after he couldn’t find him in his room. Ben’s mom had driven him here so they could do their homework together. Armie was very smart and Ben knew his mother liked that he made friends with the fourth grader. Ben often wishes he were two years older, so he could be in the same class with his best friend.

After he’d looked in Armie’s bathroom and under his bed, he’d found Armie hiding in his closet and had sat down next to him, closing the door. The only light came from the little death star lamp that Ben had gifted him for his last birthday. Armie had immediately put it into his closet because he likes to read in here. And do his homework. He retreats when his parents are fighting again. Or when he’s hiding from his dad. Which is whenever Brendol’s home for a few days.

Ben reaches out and touches Armie’s shoulder. Armitage winces and looks up from his knees. 

“I know,” he says. “I just want to be here a bit longer. When he can’t hear me, he forgets I exist. And then he’s much more tolerable.”

Ben frowns when he hears that because he too is afraid of Brendol Hux. Again, he wishes he were taller, stronger. If both of them were, they could go away from here. Leave Armitage’s father behind. 

“Okay,” Ben replies. He slides closer and places his arm around Armie’s shoulders. Armie sighs and leans against him. 

“Did you think of another story?” Armie asks, eyes closed. “Did the dragon find the wearer of the mask and the sword?” He likes it when Ben tells him the stories he thinks of. Tells him, it’s relaxing. he likes hearing Ben’s voice. He once told him that he’s sure that Ben will have a smooth and deep voice when they’re both adults. 

“Yes,” Ben says and kisses Armie’s red hair. 

“Tell me how he flies away. What does he see? What does freedom taste like?” Armie asks him and Ben makes sure to describe everything in perfect detail. One day, he’ll write all of this down, with Armie’s help, and they’ll make enough money to go away from here. Ben will be the dragon to carry Armie away.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m trying very hard not to see all this as a metaphor for my life.”

“I’m trying very hard not to see all this as a metaphor for my life.” 

Kylo looks up at that, trying not to look too guilty. Hux is standing in the doorway, his hands gripping his briefcase tightly. He looks exhausted and even his hair is a bit out of place as if he’s raked his hand through it on his way back from work. It’s almost ten in the evening, which means it was a bad day at the office.

“Your lie metaphor is starring me and Millicent?” He asks, trying to make a joke out of it. He can hear Millicent hissing from the top of the kitchen cabinet and absently scratches at the dried tomato sauce on his cheek.

“ _No_ ,” Hux says sharply and tosses his briefcase into a corner. It’s bad when he doesn’t even take care of gently putting it down. “The metaphor for life is chaos. Utter chaos. Just like this kitchen looks like.”

“Look,” Kylo says, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “This is all Millie’s fault.”

“Oh, I’m sure, tomato sauce at the  _ceiling_  and two of my favorite pots looking like they  _melted_  is all a cat’s fault,” Hux growls and steps into the kitchen. He ignores Kylo, holds out his arms and coos at his cat. Millicent jumps into his waiting arms immediately and Kylo has two gingers glaring at him. He knows he fucked up. He’s been distracted by his phone while trying to cook pasta and Millicent just wouldn’t shut up and he’d raced her through the kitchen when she’d jumped on the kitchen counter immediately, trying to get to the minced meat.

“It is,” he says. “She was a naughty girl.”

Hux scoffs at that and turns away. “You better clean that all up.”

“Why, excuse me for trying to make dinner for our  _anniversary,”_ Kylo snaps and takes the cooking spoon from the counter. He wants to slap something with it. He can see Hux tense. He seems to go rigid for a second, before he deflates.

“I haven’t forgotten,” Hux mutters. “I reserved at  _Maz’s_  actually. For eight. I wanted to surprise you. But …I got caught up at work. I’m sorry.”

Ah. So that’s where the bad mood hails from. Sometimes, he wonders if Hux should have taken Leia’s job offer and work at her law firm instead of  _Tarkin, Krennic & Hux Sr. _Hux had refused the offer because he found it weird. What with being in a relationship with Leia’s son.

“No,” Kylo says softly. “ _I’m_  sorry. I know I can’t cook. I tried anyway. I should have known you’d want to eat out, or have takeout when you weren’t home by nine.”

Hux shakes his head. “I’m going to take a long bath,” he tells Kylo. “Join me when you at least scrubbed off the sauce?”

Kylo sighs, but nods. “Don’t fall asleep.”

Hux smiles at him over his shoulder. It’s tired, and Kylo knows it’s going to be a quiet evening. But that’s okay. He’s thankful for every day he has with Hux. Anniversaries don’t matter that much when it comes to their relationship.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Get over here now and bring a tarp.”

“Get over here now and bring a tarp.” 

“Excuse me?” Hux asks. He looks out of his window and can see the pouring rain. There’s no way he’s going out there. Not when he’s huddled in his favorite blanket, has a nice blend of tea on his night stand and Millicent purring next to him happily. “I’m not going out there. Where should I get a tarp anyway? What are you doing? Are you  _outside_?”

There’s a grunt on the other end of the phone conversation.

“Well, I have to.” Kylo sounds a bit defensive and now that Hux concentrates on it, he can hear the sound of the pouring rain in the background. “They  _just_  sprouted _._ I don’t want the rain to ruin it. The soil is this close being washed away.”

Hux is lost.

“What is sprouting? Kylo your small garden is lawn and weeds only. And that big, ugly oak you refuse to get rid of.”

There’s a beat of silence. Then a sigh, and Kylo says, “I planted the avocado pit.”

Hux pulls the phone away from his ear and stares at the screen incredulously as if he’s sure, Kylo’s playing a prank on him. When there’s no laughter from the other end of the line, he presses the phone back to his ear and tells Kylo, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“ _Our_  avocado, Hux. Remember? Our meeting? Four months ago? The fight about the last avocado? I stole it right out of your cart and you ambushed me in front of my car.”

Hux can feel his cheeks heat. “I am aware how we met, yes. Are you telling me you planted the avocado pit because you’re a sentimental fool?”

Kylo mutters something that Hux doesn’t catch. He’s already standing up and on his way to his garage, wondering if he has indeed something like a tarp stowed away there. “What was that?” He asks, rummaging around, and squeezing himself behind his car to get to one of the shelves.

“I said it’s the seed of our love. Of course I planted it!”

Hux bites his lower lip and grips the phone harder than intended. His heart is racing and he tries to calm down. That’s what Kylo always does. He brings Hux’s life out of order. Be it stealing an avocado right from his cart, ask him out on a date after Hux yelled at him, or blurting out  _I love you_  after their fifth date only.

“I should have known better than date an over-dramatic actor,” Hux says.

“Oh fuck you, Hux. Are you coming over or not?”

Hux reaches out to grab something blue and folded. When he pulls it out, he sees that it’s really a tarp. It’s not big, but it’ll do. 

“Yes,” he says and turns to his car. “Yes, I will.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t care that it’s 2:00 am, we need pie.”

“I don’t care that it’s 2:00 am, we need pie.” 

Kylo has difficulties not to laugh behind his mask. He stands next to Mitaka who looks like he wants to be everywhere but here. 

“How long has he been like that?” Kylo asks the Lieutenant. He watches in awe as he sees the General sit on his desk.  _On his desk_. 

“Half an hour?” Mitaka says. “I don’t know what could have caused—”

“Spice,” Kylo says, now outright laughing. Because Hux is raiding his small kitchenette in search for pie. “Looks like someone in the kitchen either is suicidal or the spice was not supposed to be in his meal.”

Hux looks crushed as he realizes there is no pie.

“Mitaka,” Hux snaps. “Bring me pie.  _Now_.”

Mitaka yelps and looks panicked. Kylo sends him tumbling out of Hux’s quarters with a wave of his hand. The door slams closed as soon as Mitaka stands in the hallway and Kylo starts when Hux is close to him, grasping his mask and says with wide eyes, “I want pie.  _Please_.” His fingers play with the clasps of his mask. Kylo allows Hux to take off his mask. 

“How about I make you a strong caf?” Kylo asks. He touches Hux’s wrists gently when Hux grasps his face, looking desperate and a bit hysterical. “And then you take a nice shower. And after, you go to sleep. It is 02:00 hours after all.”

Hux looks ready to lash out, mutters something about  _pie_  again, but nods  when Kylo steers him to the chair behind his desk and makes him sit down.

“I bet you can bake pie,” Hux suddenly spats when Kylo has his back to him, boiling water and measuring Hux’s precious caf into a filter cone. “Resistance scum like you got  _coddled_  with sweets, all of your rotten teeth replaced with artificial ones, paid for with too many credits.”

Kylo snorts and turns around. Hux looks miserable in his chair, but it looks like the spice is slowly wearing off. Because Hux blinks slower than before and his posture slacks. 

“Don’t be so mean,” Kylo chides him. “You’re lucky you’re on kriffing drugs, or I’d kill you for shouting that on base.”

Hux smiles suddenly, and stretches. Kylo wishes his tunic were shorter so he could see a glimpse of skin. 

“You can’t kill me. You  _love_  me,” Hux tells him, emphasizing the word ‘love’ as it saying it, pains him.  It probably does. “Kriffing Re—”

“If you’re saying love is too sentimental and clearly Republican nonsense, I will never bake you a cake,” Kylo says and Hux whines, but shuts up. 

“That caf?” He asks, as Kylo fills the hot water into the filter. “I could use one, I feel weird.”

“Hmhm,” Kylo says and nods. “The things I do for  _love_. Making caf instead of getting my five hours of sleep, because the  _general_  decides to get high.”

Hux scoffs, scratching his head, and then he gets up from his chair and hugs Kylo from behind. “I love you too,” he says dramatically. “Are you going to make fun of me later?”

“Probably,” Kylo says and touches Hux’s hands. “But not now. Here, drink your caf and come to the ‘fresher.”

“Will you be naked there?” Hux asks, sniffing at the cup and leaning against the counter. 

“’course,” Kylo says over his shoulder as he turns on the light in the ‘fresher. “You have to experience  _spiced_  sex after all.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Explain it to me again - why do we need to pretend to be married?”

“Explain it to me again -  _why_  do we need to pretend to be married?” 

Ben doesn’t like the gaze Hux gives him, as he stands before him, adjusting Ben’s crooked tie. Ben has his hands on Hux’s hips and smiles when Hux tries jerk away from his grip. According to him, Ben always leaves creases on his clothes whenever he touches him.

“ _Because,”_  Hux tells him in a mock-patient tone. “My parents can’t say anything against it that way.”

“You act straight for 34 years and then you want to present me for their 40 years wedding anniversary dinner? Isn’t that a bit rough? Pretending to be married too? You want to give your father a heart attack?”

Hux’s corner of his mouth quirks up and he pats Ben’s chest, satisfied with the state of Ben’s crimson red tie. “Don’t make promises you can’t keep, Solo.”

“You’re evil,” Ben tells him and turns away to inspect himself in front of the mirror. The black suit, black dress shirt and red tie really look good on him. He’s never had such an expensive suit before. Hux had insisted on buying this. He wants to look regal when they attend the dinner. 

“Of course I am evil. I’m British,” Hux scoffs and Ben laughs again. 

“You know, I will stand by your side regardless. We don’t have to pretend. I’m your boyfriend. I love you. They can suck it if they don’t accept you like that.  _Me_.”

“What if I want it?” Hux suddenly asks, combing his hair back with gelled fingers. 

“Want what? Kill your father with your strikingly handsome  _husband_?” Ben asks and steps closer to him again. He kisses Hux’s lips. It’s only a soft peck but it makes Ben’s heart flutter just like the first time when he was allowed to kiss Hux three years ago.

“No, well  _that too,”_ Hux says, biting his lip, looking a bit nervous actually. “I meant the marriage thing. What if I want it? Being married to you?”

Ben is taken aback for a small second, and Hux looks up to him, looking almost defiant.

“You want that?” Ben asks. He can’t help the smile spreading on his face. Hux nods curtly. He breathes in, breathes out, looks like he wants to steady himself and then he pulls out a pair of rings from his breast pocket. He holds out his open palm and Ben takes the bigger one. It’s simple. Plain platinum. Ben loves it. 

“I want that, yes,” Hux says, as Ben slips the ring on his finger. “Do you?”

Ben smiles and takes the smaller ring from Hux to slip it on Hux’s finger.

“I do.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’ve got everything under control.”

“I’ve got everything under control.” 

Hux just raises his eyebrow when Ren says this and leans back against the wall of the gym. They’re alone here. It’s almost 02:00 hours and even he is slowly becoming aware of his own exhaustion. Ren is standing in the middle of the room, his face and bare arms drenched with sweat. Hux can see his arms shaking, his whole body. It’s strange, seeing the quiver of Ren’s legs. 

“It certainly doesn’t look like it,” Hux tells him. 

Even swaying, Ren still has the strength to open his eyes and glare at him. The nine blaster bolts that Hux had fired are humming in his periphery, ready to strike, if only Ren would lose his Force grip around them. 

“Shut up and shoot the last time,” Ren snaps at him. Hux hums and looks at his blaster, his thumb almost caressing the safety. When he looks up again, Ren seems like he’s going to double over any second now. 

“No,” Hux says. “Nine is enough. You’ve already done four more than your usual. I don’t need you dead. Especially not by my blaster. I doubt Supreme Leader Snoke will accept ‘He had it coming’.”

“I need…” Ren is breathing heavily now, his knees bending slightly. Two of the blaster bolts inch closer; Hux can see it clearly. “I have to…I must…”

“Stop it,” Hux says, pushing away from the wall. He takes a step forward, as if he’d be able to stop these kriffing bolts. “Get down on the floor and let them go.”

“No,” Ren says stubbornly. “Shoot me.”

Hux bites back a curse and takes another step forward. He can feel and hear the light hum from the frozen bolts now. 

“ _Kylo_ ,” he says, urgently. “Stop it.  _Now_.” His voice is softer than he intended it to be, but it does the trick. Ren bites his lower lip before his whole body sags. He crumples to the ground as if every bone has left his body, and the blaster bolts fire against the wall behind him, leaving nine scorched holes. Hux snarls at the sight for a second, before he clips the blaster back to his belt and kneels down in front of Ren. He carefully puts his arms around Ren’s shaking shoulders and Ren melts into the touch, burying his face in Hux’s shoulder. 

“Weak,” he mutters against Hux’s work out shirt and Hux rakes his right hand through his dark and damp hair.

“Impressive, not weak,” he insists. 

“Master won’t find it impressive. Nine. I could have done more.”  Ren sounds so defeated, something tugs at Hux’s heart. He pushes Ren back and cups his cheeks.

“Well,” he drawls. “ _I_ am proud. Does that not count?”

Ren gives him a weak smile, turns his head slightly, so he can kiss Hux’s palm. Hux sighs and hugs him again. They are silent for a while, Hux ignoring the pins and needles slowly crawling up from his feet from the lack of blood flow. He doesn’t change his position though, determined to hold Ren just like that. Ren clearly needs it.

“Can we use your shower?” Ren asks after a few minutes. He sounds drowsy, on the brink of sleep. “Not sonic. Real, hot water.”

Hux sighs, rubs Ren’s earlobe between his fingers and kisses Ren’s temple. “Of course.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lazy morning kisses before the they’ve even opened their eyes, still mumbling half-incoherently, not wanting to wake up

Kylo woke to the feeling of a tongue on his cheek. He sighed because he knew he’d just had a good dream. It definitely involved Hux, a banana and dulce de leche.

“Stop kissing me,” Kylo muttered. “I’m trying to sleep.”

There was a grunt somewhere from the other side of the bed and the tongue licked his nose now, feeling too raw, too wet. Kylo got a whiff of cat’s wet food and frowned. He didn’t open his eyes, but reached out and felt a large, fluffy ginger mass that definitely was not his husband. His fingers were licked now and he pushed, stretching his arms and smiled when he heard a displeased ‘mreow’ and too long claws tapping against the wooden floor as the fat cat walked out of the room.

Still with his eyes closed, Kylo turned around and wrapped his arms around the right ginger, burying his nose between his shoulder blades.

“Your cat loves me more than you.”

He smiled when Hux huffed sleepily and pressed back, so they were touching from head to toes after Kylo hooked his feet with Hux’s.

“No, you’re just sweating like an idiot every night and she loves salty things. And your skin seems to taste better than bacon.”

Hux’s voice was rough, laden with sleep and even cracking at the end. He cleared his throat and Kylo kissed the spot under his shoulder blades where he knew a constellation of freckles was displayed, looking like the Orion system. He could find it even with his eyes closed, feel it.

“I’m just salty on the inside. You like to lick my skin too. Like father like cat,” he said and nudged Hux on the shoulder, tugging.

Hux huffed but followed his lead, turning on his back and then around completely to face Kylo. Kylo still had his eyes closed and touched Hux’s nose with his own, nuzzling his cheek then, and could feel Hux’s long lashes against his eyelids. Hux’s eyes were closed too. His breath was even again and Kylo grumbled, moving down a bit to press his lips against Hux’s.

Hux huffed again, placing his hands on Kylo’s chest. But instead of pushing Kylo away, he just spread his fingers, so his palms rested on Kylo’s pecs and sighed. Kylo smiled against Hux’s lips, having used the sigh to lick over Hux’s teeth.

“Barbarian,” Hux grunted. “We’ve not even brushed our teeth. This is awful.”

He said this and yet he inched closer and opened his mouth for Kylo when Kylo kissed him deeper, teeth clacking because they both had still their eyes closed and tried to kiss on instinct.

It worked rather well.

“Had worse with you,” Kylo mumbled against his lips, it sounded more like ‘horse you’. “Remember how I had to hold your hand after our French restaurant adventure?”

Hux groaned, pinching Kylo’s nipple.

“Don’t remind me about that fucking fromage…”

Kylo chuckled and finally opened his eyes. Hux’s eyes were closed and Kylo moved a bit so he could kiss his golden eyelashes.

That made Hux open his eyes too and Kylo adored that little frown between his brows.

He kissed that too.

“Why are you so affectionate?” Hux complained. “Especially in the mornings.”

He craned his neck though, when Kylo kissed his face down, under his chin, rubbing his cheek over the red stubble there. “It’s distracting.”

“What am I distracting you from?” Kylo asked, and licked Hux’s collarbone. Hux’s hands roamed up his shoulders and he buried them in Kylo’s hair, grabbing fistfuls and tugging.

Kylo shivered.

“From sleep,” Hux said.

“So I’ll stop and you can go back to sleep?” Kylo asked. He sucked a bruise next to Hux’s navel after he’d slid down on the bed and Hux sighed. The grip in his hair tightened.

“I can sleep again after.”

“After what?”

Hux’s answer was a firm push on Kylo’s head, down between his legs.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Come lay on top of me, I’m cold.”

“Come lay on top of me, I’m cold.”

Kylo looks up from his datapad and looks at Hux who’s lying on the bed, his boots off, tunic opened a bit. He is staring at his own datapad. Kylo can see him shaking a bit from here.

“Put on your greatcoat then. Or you know, get  _under_  the covers.”

“I don’t want to.”

“Use water instead of sonic. Nice, hot water. Just use your privileges, General.”

“Or I could just order your gigantic oaf body over here and use your useless body heat to warm me.”

Charming as always. Kylo huffs but puts the datapad away. He’s been only pretending to do some work anyway because he didn’t want to disturb Hux in his work. He  _can_  be good if he wants and he knows the sex is spectacular whenever he behaves. 

“You can just admit if if you want to cuddle. I know you’re not a droid, Hux. Everybody needs some human warmth every now and then. Even you.  _Especially_  you.”

Hux groans and tells him to shut it and come over here. He even puts the datapad  away and spreads his arms a bit. He doesn’t deny Kylo’s accusations, though.

Kylo hides a smile by looking down at his own robes and peels out of the outer layers. He drapes them over the chair and walks over to the bed. Instead of lying on top of Hux, he lies down next to him and pulls him close. Hux stiffens for a moment and they have a little fight about rearranging their limbs the right way. In the end, they are face to face, on their sides and they are pressed together so close that Kylo can feel Hux’s heartbeat physically. Not only through the Force.

It feels nice. 

He’d wrapped his arms and legs around Hux and apart from one tiny complaint, Hux is now melting against him, his shivers slowly stopping. 

“See. I’m not useless after all, General. You can use me as your personal heater. We can do this on the bridge too, if you want.”

Heat pools in his stomach because he  _likes_  that thought. Wrapping his arms around Hux for everyone to see. 

He gets a light slap on the shoulder and a  _careful, Ren_.

“Got it,” Kylo says. “You want to  _use me_  in private.”

“Shut up, Ren,” Hux says, but he’s sighing contently. 

“You can’t fool me,” Kylo continues, kissing the top of Hux’s head. 

Hux doesn’t answer. 

He’s asleep.

 


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of them has a cold but insists on sucking the other’s cock. The person with the cold ends up passing out while doing the blowjob, because he can’t breathe.

“You look disgusting.”

“Talk dirty to me, baby.”

“It’s the truth. Look at you. Why aren’t you in bed, slowly dying?” Hux asked, sneering at his … whatever Ben “Call me Kylo” Solo was to him. 

Ben —  _Kylo_  — leaned at his doorway, looking pathetic. Hux didn’t know if his sniffling was because Kylo was hurt, or because he was a germ factory right now.

“I had a class. Couldn’t stop thinking about your dick. So here I am. Hard in my pants and waiting for your permission to suck  your cock,” Kylo told him. His voice was hoarse and he lost it completely at the last word.

Hux tutted at Kylo’s incompetence to keep his voice down, even though it wasn’t much of a voice left. He nodded at old Miss Kanata who passed them to get to her apartment, and heaved a sigh before stepping to the side and letting Kylo in.

Kylo grinned and came in. 

Hux ignored how Kylo was swaying and just walked over to the sofa where his textbooks and his laptop were scattered. 

“Ah-ah,” Hux chided when Kylo went to sit on the sofa. Hux raised his finger and Kylo stood up again, shuffling awkwardly between the sofa and the small table. 

Hux sat down, leaning back, stretching both of his arms over the back of the couch. He parted his legs and rolled his eyes when Kylo coughed, sounding like something slimy lived in his bronchi. He wiped his nose on his sleeve and Hux pursed his lips.

Still, he sighed and tipped his head back when Kylo went on his knees before him and let him work his trousers open. 

Hux couldn’t help it. He was already half hard in his pants. Because Kylo’s mouth was wicked and he’d never admit that out loud, but Kylo gave the  _best head_.

That was the only reason, he’d let this  _fling_  going on longer than he usually did.

He blinked up at the ceiling lazily when Kylo went to work, cupping his balls before licking a long stripe from the base of Hux’s cock, up to the tip. He licked at the slit before pressing the nail of his thumb into it. 

Hux shivered. 

It was oddly quiet. Usually, Kylo would have talked so much idiotic filth by now but his voice must have really lost him. He coughed again, sniffled, and cleared his throat. Hux wanted to sarcastically ask him if he needed some Vicks VapoRub but the words died in his throat when Kylo wrapped his lips around him, letting Hux slide into his mouth. 

Hux sighed again, raising his right arm and covering his eyes with it. He could already feel heat in his cheeks rising because Kylo always managed to get him from 0 to 100 in a span of  _seconds_. He groaned when he nudged the back of Kylo’s throat and Kylo  _pulled away_. 

“What the…?” He asked, frustrated, lifting his arm slightly to look down at Kylo. 

Kylo grumbled, wiped his nose with his sleeve again before he told him to  _shut it_ , and  stroked Hux’s cock a few times, before he took a deep breath and took Hux into his mouth again. 

Hux couldn’t help the moan when Kylo swallowed him down this time, keeping him right there, in his slightly constricting throat. Hux’s hands fell down automatically, reaching out and grabbing Kylo’s thick, dark hair. He lifted his hips, wanted to chase the feeling. Kylo coughed, pulling away again and before Hux could complain, Kylo breathed again, and surged forward to continue.

After a while, Hux had enough of this constant on and off. He held Kylo in place, looking down. Kylo looked up then, a few tears in his eyes as he tried to swallow down the gag reflex but he didn’t stop Hux. So Hux took this as a yes, and started to lift his hips, thrusting up into Kylo’s mouth, down his throat. 

“Disgusting,” Hux muttered as he could feel Kylo’s spit dribbling down his mouth. 

He was close, could feel his orgasm approaching quickly. He yanked at Kylo’s hair, pushing him down on his aching cock.

“Fuck, yes.  _Yes_. You’re always so good…taking my cock just like that. Greedy like some cheap whore. You like that? I  _know_  you like that…” Hux gritted out, being  _thisclose_   when he realized that Kylo suddenly had gonecompletely limp.

Hux froze, stopping. He looked down and saw that Kylo’s eyes were closed. 

“Jesus  _fucking_  —”

Hux pulled away from Kylo, sliding down the sofa and holding Kylo up by his shoulders. He shook him, followed by a slap on his cheek.

Kylo startled awake, gasping awake as if he’d been drowning. 

“What the  _fuck?”_  Hux snarled, heart racing. “What the fucking fuck. Are you all right?”

Kylo shook his head and sneezed, right before he coughed again.

“Sorry, couldn’t breathe…” he mumbled. They both looked down. Hux’s cock was still hanging out, erection flagged down completely. 

“I can…uh….start over?” Kylo asked, looking  _hopeful_. What a gigantic idiot.

“Leave it,” Hux told him. He pulled away from Kylo and tucked himself back in. “Go  _home_. Sleep your cold off.” He got up and sighed when Kylo didn’t manage to stand up alone. Kylo used the sofa for support and just went limp again, melting into the soft material and coughing pathetically.

“I can’t  _breathe_ ,” he whined. 

Hux rolled his eyes and removed two of the cushions so Kylo could stretch out. Kylo shivered and Hux placed blanket over him. He walked to his bathroom then, rummaging around in his cabinet until he found the nose spray from his last cold — and Vick VapoRub.

He took both items and walked back to the living room.

Kylo was passed out again, breathing through his mouth and drooling on the leather.

Somehow, Hux didn’t have the heart to wake him. 

He placed the medicine on the small table, stacking his textbooks that Kylo had shoved away and tried to pull his laptop out from under Kylo’s ass. He stopped when his nose itched.

“God fucking  _damnit_ ,” he cursed after a loud sneeze. “You fucker.”

“Later…” Kylo mumbled.

Hux huffed, finally managed to get his laptop. He sneezed again, poked Kylo’s shoulder accusingly and walked over to the kitchen, already trying to scrape together his mother’s chicken broth recipe in his head.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Falling asleep on a long journey

Hux stopped typing when something dropped on his left shoulder —  _again_  — and he squinted to the side, exasperated. This was the third time his seat neighbor had fallen asleep and was cuddling up to him in his sleep.

It was unacceptable enough that First  _and_  Business class had been full. And he did need to make the trip as fast as possible, so he’d begrudgingly booked a seat in economy, barely containing a sneer when he’d seen who his neighbor was. A guy so big that he clearly should have booked two seats. He was dwarfing the seat he was sitting in and had taken the whole arm rest between them, not even reacting to Hux’s not so subtle pokes with his elbow and clicking of his tongue.

His neighbor had looked out of the window since the flight had started, a big pair of headphones on his head, and only had grunted or nodded when the flight attendants had come by with food or drinks.

And now they were flying through the night, the lights were off, and Hux wondered if he was the only one awake. These weren’t seats he was used to, the angle of the backrest  _laughable_. So he’d chosen to just power through the night with work while the giant next to him had managed to somehow fold himself in this tiny seat and had fallen asleep as soon as the lights were out.

Hux didn’t mind if his seat neighbor was sleeping, not really, no, but he did mind when said sleeping was turned into a nuisance. 

The first time it happened, Hux had poked a sharp elbow into the guy’s side. His neighbor had grunted and moved away in his sleep, pressing his forehead against the window.

The second time it happened, Hux had snapped an impatient  _excuse me_  and snapped his fingers against the askew headphones. Beefcake next to him had frowned, opened his eyes, muttered  _what the fuck is your problem, man?_  and turned away again, crossing his arms.

Now, half an hour later, his cheek was on Hux’s shoulder, his warm breath was tickling Hux’s ear.

It was  _unnerving_. 

Hux could  _not_  concentrate.

Because, unfortunately, giant here was also rather good looking and the press of the warm body against his reminded him how long it’d been since he’d actually touched another body apart from a handshake.

Hux liked it. So he just sat there, the screen of his tablet going dark. He listened to the small noises the man made, closed his eyes when the man moved and snuggled even closer, his warmth seeping into Hux’s ever cold bones.

He woke up a few hours later, startled, because  _he_  was mashed against a warm chest now,  _drooling_  on some band hoodie. There was a big hand on his back, dangerously low.

“Dude,” a low rumble that Hux could feel under his ear, vibrating through the broad chest. “I need to pee. And then we can continue right here.”

Hux shot up, cheeks warm and got up from his seat to let the man out. 

It was  _obnoxious_  how the man squeezed himself behind Hux to pass by. He actually smirked while doing so. Hux sighed, cheeks still flushed a bit and sat down again. He grabbed his tablet that was tucked into the seat in front of him, pressed the home button and blinked because there was a newly added contact open. Added half an hour ago. 

 _Kylo Ren_.

Then a number, and under  _notes_  there was a  _you’re cute, hmu ; >_

Hux really should put a screen lock on his tablet.

Or not, he thought, as  _Kylo Ren_  stood next to his seat again, smirking and asking if he could  _get inside_.

Hux heaved a long suffering sigh, made a show of closing the contact on his tablet and stood up. Kylo squeezed himself into the seat again and patted his chest invitingly. Hux huffed.

“At least buy me a drink first,” he muttered, sitting down.

Kylo smirked again and pressed the button for the flight attendant call.


	26. space jet lag

He couldn’t  believe that he of all people could be suffering from this.

Space jet lag.

Jet lag in space.

Considering that he spent many cycles on a star destroyer and was planetside only ever a few cycles…this was frankly ridiculous.

And yet, here he was, sitting on his sparse bed in his quarters and staring blearily at his blank wall. Just a second ago he’d been pretty sure Leia Organa had stood there. But her young version. The version that Ben Solo was so fond of. So he must have been hallucinating again. And not the Force kind.

It wasn’t a surprise that he was imagining things. He had no idea when he’d slept last. It must have been on the planet he’d been stationed for three standard months — Snoke’s orders. Needless to say that it had been a fruitless mission. Kylo was still chasing after a phantom that once had been his uncle.

The fact still stood, though.

He couldn’t sleep.

His inner clock still worked on that planet’s time, which collided horribly with the Finalizer’s shifts.

It wasn’t  that he ever bothered with sleeping during night shifts, no. But it also messed with his meditation. He simply couldn’t do it. With his brain fuzzy and the Force slipping through his grasp. He knew that a snatch of sleep should be enough to kick his body back into normal gear but he simply couldn’t.

And that was a problem.

Whenever his body and mind felt like they could settle down, Supreme Leader or General Hux, or both, required something. So Kylo dragged himself there, never taking off his helmet to avoid being stared at his red and puffy eyes, and let their words wash over them — or rather let Hux’s words wash over him. Kylo was sane enough to stand attention with every word his master was saying.

Still.

He really wanted to sleep.

Shivering, he flopped back onto his bed and craned his neck to stare out of the viewport. They were drifting in the Unknown regions, a pretty nebula visible far away. He had no idea what the current mission was. They were nowhere near Starkiller Base, that much he knew.

Kylo took a deep breath and turned to the side.

It was unusual that he was shivering that much. He normally didn’t need the heating system in his quarters, at least not cranked up to the maximum. And yet it was, and he was feeling more than cold.

“Pathetic creature.”

Kylo turned to the spot where he’d seen Ben Solo’s mother a few minutes prior and now General Hux stood at her place. Hair perfect, uniform not having a crease, boots polished.

“Go away,” Kylo grumbled. He knew the general wasn’t really here. He’d been hallucinating him an unhealthy amount of times already. Why it had to be Hux of all people, Kylo didn’t know. He’d rather deal with Leia Organa again.

The hallucination just sneered. He didn’t move an inch, just stood there and stared at Kylo. Kylo had a staredown with him until he gave up and turned his back to the Hux hallucination. His mind drifted away for a while, but after a few minutes he was wide awake again, eyes snapping open and heart racing.

Kylo sat up and was alone in his quarters.

His comm was blinking angrily.

No doubt a text from Hux.

Kylo closed his eyes and slowly counted to five until he took it to read the message.

*

He had no idea what cycle it was.

His attention had been slipping during his latest audience with the Supreme Leader. If Snoke had noticed this, he hadn’t shown it. But Kylo was sure, he would feel it soon enough. Whenever it would hurt Kylo most.

Kylo stopped in the middle of a floor on the ship and had to admit that he had no idea where he was. The walls were closing in slightly and the troopers that were walking a few feet in front of him were rotating a bit. The helmet felt too hot and tight and he was walking over floor that was soft as cotton, he was sure of it.

He knew that he lacked his usual intimidation when he more or less stumbled around until he finally found his quarters.

He frowned when they didn’t react to his palm print. Kylo realized he had forgotten to pull of the gloves and did just that. Still nothing.

He managed to scramble his brain together to reach for the Force and the door opened. As soon as he was inside the quarters, he got rid of his helmet and the several layers of his clothes. Only to stand naked in his quarters and in front of a blank wall. He was pretty sure his refresher was here. Should be here. Kylo turned on the spot and saw the ‘fresher door on the opposite wall.

Kriff, did he need to sleep.

Kylo marched into the ‘fresher and straight under the shower. He punched the button and yelled when there was hot water pouring down on him. No sonic.

He accepted it for what it was — heaven.

“What are you doing here? Get out immediately.”

Kylo turned around under the steady stream of water and stared at the hallucination.

Hux stood there, in the ‘fresher, one piece of Kylo’s discarded clothes in hand, looking at him disbelievingly.

Kylo had no intention of arguing with things his mind had procured, and turned away again, enjoying the hot water. Hux was knocking against the door of the shower stall now, demanding for Kylo to get out.

Kylo ignored him and made a grab for his shampoo. Instead of the big bottle that promised the ‘Forest of Endor’ he had a small shampoo bottle in hand, standard regulation. First Order shampoo that smelled like nothing at all.

Kylo blinked at it.

He really should lie down. Maybe he already was sleeping and this was a very strange dream.

Kylo turned off the shower and stepped out of the stall.

And the whole world tilted sideways.

“Is the Finalizer under attack?” Kylo asked his hallucination.

“What? Ren, are you okay? You’re shaking.”

There was a warm hand on his arm and Kylo’s skin under it started to prickle. Kylo chased the feeling. He leaned forward, forward —

“Get off me, what’s wrong with you? Cease this behavior immediately.”

Kylo chuckled, feeling on the verge of hysteria and wrapped his arms around his rather solid hallucination.

“I jus’ need to slee…” he slurred, the world spinning steadily now.

Hux took a step backwards, and another one, trying to escape Kylo’s bear hug.

Kylo simply followed him until the back of Hux’s knees bumped against the edge of his bed and he fell on it. Kylo followed, half lying on Hux now.

  
He could feel it.

Sleep was finally creeping into his mind and he sighed happily.

A hazy hand gesture and blankets were covering him. He had one leg hooked around another, his cheek was smashed against a thin arm.

“Ren, what —”

And he was finally asleep.

*

His eyes snapped open 16 standard hours later.

He shot up, blanket sliding off his naked body. His senses were sharp again; he could feel the Force brimming around him. His mind stretched out, latching on the busy bustling of the Finalizer.

These were not his quarters.

“Awake, are we?”

Kylo turned his head.

Hux was sitting next to him. On the bed. Back resting against the headboard.

Kylo suddenly understood that he’d accidentally passed out in Hux’s quarters. He had used Hux’s shower and then fell asleep on the general.

“I…” He started.

Instead of sneering at him, Hux actually looked like he had to suppress a smile.

“There’s caf on the desk,” Hux said. “And your robes have been laundered. That was certainly a curious method to get yourself into my bed, I have to admit. All you had to do is ask, you know.”

Kylo swallowed dryly, mind reeling with implications.

“…that so.”

“Hmhm….” Hux hummed and tapped on something on his datapad.

“I’ll….keep that in mind.”

And just like that Kylo got up to use the ‘fresher again.

Hux didn’t stop him.

When Kylo came back and slipped under the sheets again, Hux simply put the datapad away, muttered ‘Lights 5%’ and Kylo scooted over to rest his head on Hux’s shoulder again.

“This is only to get you functional again,” Hux muttered. “Sleep as long as you must but then you won’t have it as easy. Understood?”

“Sure,” Kylo mumbled, eyes drooping.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ice Skating

In hindsight, Ben should have known that it probably had been a bad idea trying to prove to his sister that he  _definitely could_  skate backwards on one leg with his eyes closed.

She always bullied him into things he actually couldn’t do but was trying to prove anyway. 

But now the damage was done.

He’d managed half of the frozen pond actually, probably because screaming people had been jumping out of his way – he hadn’t really seen because of the closed eyes, okay – but in the end he’d stumbled over some glove, lost his balance…

(Rey would tell him later that he’d managed an impressive pirouette.)

Naturally, Ben had fallen and had landed face-first into the crotch of another guy and they’d both gone down.

(Ben’s face had landed softly at least.)

“Get  _off_  me.”

Ah, what a lovely voice. So full of spite and hate. Right down Ben’s alley.

When Ben wasn’t moving fast enough, long fingers were fisting his hair and pulled him away sharply. Ben groaned and met an icy stare. Green eyes; red hair poking out from under a chapka.

“I’m sorry. Are you all right?” Ben asked, getting up on wobbly feet and offered his hand to the other man. The ginger just scoffed, got back on his feet way more elegantly than Ben, and glared at him. 

Before Ben could say anything else, gingerbread turned away and skated across the ice to a tall blonde woman who was almost crying because she was laughing so hard. Ben could appreciate how that tiny ginger ass was moving under the blue jeans.

“Since when do you go for hipsters?”

Rey had stopped next to him. They watched how ginger was gesticulating and looking back to them. Ben waved awkwardly. The other guy definitely blushed and the blonde woman laughed harder.

“Since they have a cute ass and a crotch that feels good on my face,” Ben replied a bit late. 

Rey made a gagging sound.

“You need to get laid,” she muttered.

“I’m  _trying_.”

“Kissing people’s crotches on the first meeting isn’t the best way, you know.”

Ben whined. He actually whined. Because ginger and blondie were skating to the edge now, obviously done with ice skating.

Rey rolled her eyes and then heaved a long suffering sigh.

“You’re lucky I know Phasma. If you cover me for Finn’s 21st birthday bash next weekend, I’ll ask her for the guy’s number.”

Ben grinned.

“Deal,” he said. They highfived and Rey asked him if he’d like a little race.

Ben agreed.

He had to dodge some wild child that suddenly had appeared in front of him on the ice, and jumped away.

Right onto the ginger who was sitting in the frozen grass, taking off his skates.

This time ginger’s face met Ben’s crotch.

Ben could feel the start of a beautiful relationship.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby, it’s cold outside

Hux stood at the viewport, staring out at the blank, cold white that was this planet. Behind him his officers were murmuring, calculating, wondering if they should evacuate to the  _Finalizer_. The upcoming snowstorm would hit the base hard. 

Hux knew that he’d only work with a skeleton crew during the next three days. He didn’t have anything against most of the crew escaping to space to not endure the whining of the wind, the creaking of the walls, the harsh cold that seeped into every room despite a rather functional heating system.

Most of the days, it  _was_  tolerable on Starkiller Base, but during the snowstorm it was outright uncomfortable. 

“General Hux, sir. The snowstorm will reach base in approximately 76 minutes. Everything is prepared to run mostly on autopilot until the storm is over.”

Hux turned at his Lieutenant and nodded.

“Very well,” he said. “Prepare the shuttles and comm the  _Finalizer_. I’m going to stay here.”

Mitaka gave him a curt nod and walked away. 

Hux ignored the shuffle behind him, just stared out at the snow, and watched the digital number displayed on the transparisteel dropped. The average temperature on the planet was usually between -13°C and -5°C.

Now it was showing -17°C.

Hux waited until he couldn’t hear anyone behind him anymore. Only then did he turn around and looked at the deserted command center. Petty officer Thanisson and Lieutenant Mitaka were still here. There was a rumble audible in the distance, indicating the taking off of the shuttles.

Hux turned around again and then pulled out his comlink. 

_Are you still meditating outside. Supreme Leader will have my head if you freeze to death out there._

He waited for an answer, nerves fluttering a bit when the reply didn’t come. He looked at the displayed temperature. 

-21°C.

When there still wasn’t an answer after five minutes, Hux mused that he had to go out there. That overgrown nerf herder was probably so lost in his Force connection that he hadn’t heard the com. Hux didn’t like it when Ren went out there to sit in the snow, because  _cold air was clearing his head_.

It always worried Hux a bit.

Not that he’d ever admit it.

Hux turned, and nodded at the remaining two men in the room.

“Don’t forget the storm protection for the viewports once the storm hits.”

Hux hated using the device because it cost too much energy. But he couldn’t risk a broken command center just because his budget was tight.

“And then return to your rooms. The droids will be on stand by here until it’s over.”

He received a  _yes, sir_  and walked out of the room, the echo of his clicking heels abnormally loud without the usual buzz of the room.

Hux needed four minutes until he reached his quarters. He already dreaded getting dressed warmly and going out there to lift Ren’s frozen ass out of the snow. 

As soon as he was inside, he grabbed his datapad so he could look for the ping of Ren’s belt. 

He watched the signal loading a bit impatiently, tapping his foot on the floor and then huffed. Because the ping came from his quarters. 

 _Of course_.

Hux tossed the datapad back on his desk and walked through the door to his small bedroom.

There he was. Sprawled over Hux’s bed, his ridiculous clothing rags discarded on the floor. 

He snored.

Hux rolled his eyes and knelt down to look for Ren’s comlink in the pile of clothes. He deleted his message to Ren as soon as he had the comlink in his hands, and put it back again. 

He then put his own comlink on the bedsie table and made sure that it wasn’t on silent mode.

Hux sat down on the edge of the bed, slipping out of his boots. The rest of his uniform followed until he was only in his underwear. A quick look out of the small viewport showed Hux that the snowstorm was here sooner than anticipated. 

Just thinking about the weather outside made him shiver.

He slipped under the thick blanket and sighed because it was incredibly warm under it, thanks to the human heater next to him.

“Storm protection 100%, Lights 5%,” Hux muttered and wrapped his arms around Ren, his chest pressed to Ren’s broad back. He kissed him between the shoulder blades and Ren grunted when Hux pushed his cold feet between his thighs.

“I thought you were meditating,” Hux whispered. A large hand cupped Hux’s where it rested on Ren’s chest.

“Baby, it’s kriffing cold outside,” Ren mumbled sleepily. “You think I’m insane?”

“Jury’s still out,” Hux said, yawning. Just lying here, in the warmth that Ren had created, made him sleepy. Despite it being 1600 hours. “Why are you in my bed? In the brightness of the day?”

“ _Bright_  is a questionable term right now.”

Hux sighed again and pressed the left side of his face against Ren’s shoulder. Ren took a deep breath that extended to Hux, moving Hux’s whole body.

“Fine. Do continue. I’ll just stay here and keep you as my heater,” Hux whispered, eyelids already drooping.

Ren’s answer was another snore. 

The right corner of Hux’s mouth quirked up and he closed his eyes. 

As irritating as the snores had been at the beginning of…whatever  _this_  was. 

 _Now_ it lulled Hux into sleep faster than anything. 

How weak he’d become. Being dependent like that. Needing to hear soft sounds from somebody who was bigger than his bed.

(He never wanted it to end.)


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first snow

Kylo wakes up due to insistent shaking of his shoulder.

“What.”

He grumbles and tries to bury his face deeper in the soft pillow. He’s tired. He’s sure he just fell asleep five minutes ago. When he opens his eyes and sees the clock, he realizes he really just fell asleep five minutes ago.

His shoulder gets shaken again.

“The hell, Hux.”

He rolls around at the third sharp tug on his sleeve and stares at his boyfriend who is actually grinning. That doesn’t happen very often.

“I can smell it,” Hux says, starting to get out of the bed.

“Smell what? I had that burrito hours ago.”

Hux snorts and shakes his head.

“The snow,” he says. “It’s coming.”

Hux slips into his jeans and takes one of Kylo’s sweaters, pulls it over his head and almost vanishes in it.

“The fuck are you talking about?”

Kylo looks out of the open window. All he can see is the street lamp and there are definitely no snowflakes swirling around.

“Hux, come back to bed, what the hell.”

Kylo groans when Hux tosses him some clothes and tells him to put it on.

Because Kylo is a besotted asshole, he actually does what Hux wants. Hux waits impatiently and grabs his hand as soon as Kylo is dressed again. He pulls Kylo along, they slip into their shoes, don their coats and one minute later Kylo is freezing and looks at Hux who is staring at the sky.

“Hux, there’s no snow whatsoever, can we please go inside. I can’t feel my face.”

Hux shushes him and then he raises his hand.

“There,” he says, smiling. Kylo looks up too then and blinks in confusion when the first snow flake drops on his nose and melts immediately. A second one, a third.

And suddenly it’s snowing.

Hux laughs and looks happy. He starts telling Kylo how much he’d loved taking walks in the snow back in Ireland and he’s been waiting forever for snow here.

“You actually did smell it,” Kylo says, astonished.

“I did.”

Kylo chuckles and kisses his lips.

“You want to take a walk?” He asks, watching the snow getting caught in Hux’s red hair.

“I thought your face is freezing.”

“It’s your first American snow. C'mon, I’ll keep your hands warm.”

Kylo holds out his hand. Hux smiles and takes it.

“Okay but not long. We actually do have to get up in a few hours,” he says, but already starts to walk, staring at the sky in wonder.

Kylo nods, checks if he has the keys in his pocket, finds his beanie there and puts it on Hux’s head. Hux lets him, even gives him a kiss and smiles.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kylux birthday

“What do you mean you don’t know when your birthday is? This is ridiculous.”

Hux leaned back in the soft leather of his chair in his Starkiller Base office and looked at Ren’s face, so open, so  _expressive_. Hux should hate that he could read him like that. It reminded him that Ren didn’t belong  _here_. On this side. The First Order.

“It means exactly that, Ren,” he said, finishing his glass of whisky and placing the glass on his desk.

Ren pushed away from the wall he’d been leaning against, and came closer. When he was in front of Hux’s chair, he leaned down, grabbing the back of it, and coming so close that they were almost nose to nose.

Hux should lean away, or slap him in his face so he’d learn the concept of personal space.

He didn’t.

“Everyone has a birthday, Hux.” 

Ren’s voice was too soft, there was too much emotion in it; his brown eyes were too bright. They always looked a bit watery – Hux had yet to see him cry, though.

“Well, I certainly have one. I just don’t know it. When my father took me away from my mother he never bothered to learn my exact birth date. And I was too young to remember it,” Hux said in – what he hoped – a bored voice, trying to squish down any emotion that always threatened to bubble up when he mentioned the woman who gave birth to him. 

 _Weak, foolish girl_ , Brendol always had said.  _Don’t you turn out like her, boy._

Ren blinked. He looked a bit taken aback that Hux just shared this piece of family information. He probably  _knew_  because of his damned Force but Hux actually had never  _told_ him. 

“That’s ridiculous!”

“You’ve already established that. Might want to find a new word, love.”

Ren shuddered. He always reacted so lovely to Hux’s pet names that Hux meant sarcastically…most of the time.

“But you know how old you are! Or…don’t you?”

Hux heaved a sigh and placed his gloved hand on Ren’s chest, slowly pushing him away so he could breathe properly. Ren being so close always did something to his lungs. It was unnerving.

“Of course I know. Brendol knew the  _year_ , just not the exact date. He just made the day he collected me my birthday. I’m pretty sure it isn’t my real one.”

“You mean the day, he  _stole_ you from –”

“Shut it, Ren. Or you’re going to sleep outside. I  _will_  overwrite all of your access codes.”

Ren’s mouth closed with a comical sound and he leaned in,  _again_. Damn him.

“I could find out for you, just give me her name, or your birth name and –”

“ _No_ , Ren. Why won’t you just shut up?” Hux snarled and pushed himself away from Ren, his chair rolling across the floor until the bed frame stopped it.

Ren watched him warily, still standing by the desk. He was clenching and unclenching his hand, clearly thinking if this was worth a fight. It never was. Hux made sure of that.

Eventually, Ren deflated and hopped on his desk. Hux scowled when he saw a datapad sliding to the edge of the desk. 

“But I want to give you something for your birthday,” Ren said in a soft voice.

So soft, too soft. How could he be so soft? What was he  _doing here?_

“That’s lavishly sentimental, Ren. But if you  _insist_. The birthday Brendol gave me was two standard weeks ago.”

Ren’s face fell. Hux prepared for another round of  _Why didn’t you tell me?_  or  _Why do you never say such things?_ or worse  _Why don’t you trust me? I trust you completely._

 _You shouldn’t_ , Hux had told him one day and Ren had turned around wordlessly and gone to a mission. A long mission. Too long. He’d let Hux bleed for him.

Hux had had no idea that Ren leaving for so long could actually  _hurt him_.

Hux snapped out of his thoughts when Ren wriggled his fingers and Hux rolled back over the floor right in front of him. Kriffing Force.

“Okay,” Ren just said.

Huh.

“Okay,” Ren repeated. He bowed down from the desk and kissed Hux’s nose. 

Hux scrunched it up, but didn’t pull away.

“I’ll know next time then. That’s good. I like knowing things about you.”

“Why?” Hux asked weakly.

Ren huffed, but didn’t answer.

At least not verbally.

Hux would slap himself later for sighing into the kiss.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Send me a “Hush” and I’ll write a drabble about one character comforting the other (from fear or grief)

“You killed your father. It happens.”

Kylo turned away from Hux and stared at the white wall. The bacta on his face was pulling uncomfortably and Kylo wanted to peel it off, wanted to deny his skin to heal. He didn’t deserve to heal. Pain was the only constant reminder –

He could feel him sitting down on the bed, the uncomfortable mattress almost groaning under the light weight that was the general.

“It had to be done,” Hux said, his gloved hand on Kylo’s shoulder. When Kylo still didn’t react, Hux sighed and squeezed his shoulder before remembering that Kylo had been cut down by that scavenger too. Kylo hadn’t even winced, he’d been welcoming the resulting pain. It was grounding him.

“Look,” Hux said again. “What you did. This is like – it’s almost a tradition in the First Order. If anything, everyone will probably have more respect for you now. You’ve proven yourself. You denied the light. That’s … good.”

Kylo closed his eyes and concentrated on Hux’s hand fully. He wished Hux would have pulled off his glove. 

“ _I_  killed my father. And it felt good. After a while at least. You’ll get used to it. It was the right thing to do.”

Kylo heaved a deep sigh.

“Hux,” he mumbled. 

The hand on his shoulder started to caress his skin lightly, avoiding the slashed skin.

“Yes?”

“Just shut up, please. You’re bad at comfort.”

Hux huffed but stayed silent then. Kylo slowly pulled his own hand away from under the blankets and placed it on Hux’s hand that was still on his shoulder. Hux turned the hand so that his warm palm was pressing into Kylo’s.

“Just try to sleep a bit,” Hux finally said.

“Are you going to stay here?”

“Of course.”

Hux quickly removed his glove and then slotted his hand into Kylo’s again.

Kylo sighed again and concentrated on the warmth between their hands instead of the pain. 

He was asleep in seconds.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Send me a “Peace” and I’ll write a drabble about them spending a quiet moment together

“I think that was my datapad.”

“No, it wasn’t.”

Kylo closed his eyes again, leaning back against the warm stone behind him. He still had no idea how Hux had managed to convince the First Order that Starkiller II needed something like a spa for the exhausted, chilled to the bones officers. And extraordinary Stormtroopers.  But apparently this planet had a few natural hot springs that could be utilized.

Kylo hadn’t even known that there was a second Starkiller. Apparently nobody but Hux and Snoke had known. Kylo couldn’t imagine the actual costs.

But it was here and it was wonderful. And apparently it was the first time that the General was using it too. And he didn’t like it at all. He was stiff in Kylo’s arms, tense and certainly not relaxed.

“I think I heard my comm.”

“No, you haven’t.”

Hux continued fidgeting. Ben wrapped his arms tighter around him but Hux was like a slippery fish.

“Kriffing hell, Hux, would you just  _relax_?” Kylo complained. He had a four standard month training with Snoke behind him. There was a new mission with the Knights waiting for him in five cycles. Kylo was exhausted to the core and the only thing he could think of while he had been on his way to Starkiller II had been Hux and Hux’s body, Hux’s bed, Hux’s quarters, Hux, Hux, Hux.

But Hux had been stressed, too – kriff, Kylo hadn’t even gotten a welcome kiss or touch for hours.

And when they finally had been in Hux’s quarters, Hux had been distracted and then he’d fallen  _asleep_  while Kylo had kissed his whole body. So Kylo had just curled around him, just enjoying being near Hux again.

Funnily enough, it had been Hux who had suggested to book the hot spring for a few hours.

“You look like shit,” Hux had told him. Charming as always. But Kylo had been giddy that Hux wanted to spend some time with him, maybe Kylo would get his sexy times after four long months.

But he hadn’t imagined it like  _thi_ s _._

 _“_ I think, I have to get in touch with Phasma –”

“Kriff, Hux,” Kylo grumbled, pushing Hux away with the help of the Force. Hux yelped and slid through the water, softly bumping against the edge of the hot spring pool. “If you don’t want to be here then don’t be here. But leave me alone with your nervous energy.”

Hux’s data pad chimed for real this time and Kylo groaned. He crossed his arms and looked away. 

He could hear Hux sigh and then the splash of water and suddenly Hux tapped on Kylo’s arms, demanding for them to be opened. Kylo complied and Hux was in his arms again, his cheek pressed against Kylo’s shoulder. 

“You just surprised me, that’s all. You were back earlier than I thought. I – I couldn’t deal very well. I apologize. You know I can’t concentrate when you’re looming around me. After being separated from you for months. And then I was just stressed and tired and you looked like you could use some hot bath so –”

Kylo couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“Are you actually apologizing to me?” He asked. 

Hux huffed.

“Don’t get used to it. You know I only do one good thing once in five standard years.”

“Yes, sure,” Kylo sighed happily, wrapping his arms around Hux. He buried his nose in the red hair, inhaling Hux’s scent. “Just shut up and let me have this quiet moment.”

“You shut up. It’s unbecoming,” Hux replied gruffly, but kissed Kylo’s neck nonetheless. “15 minutes. Not a minute longer. I have things to do, worlds to conquer.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Kylo mocked again. “The First Order will rise thanks to the General, I know, I know. But the galaxy can wait for a moment.” He tipped Hux’s head up and kissed the lips he’d been dreaming about for months. Soft pink lips that had been missing during cold, rough nights.

“You’re too soft,” Hux murmured against his lips.

“You love me regardless.”

Hux’s answer was a deeper kiss.


	33. Fox Sonata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Send me a “Hold” and I’ll write a drabble about one character just wanting to hug the other

Hux stared at the floating body in front of him. The wounds still looked ugly and he’d almost put a blaster through the medi droid when it had told him that Master Ren was only healing very slowly. 

Hux had a schedule to keep, or so he’d like to tell himself. Ren should heal faster or Snoke would have both of their heads. Hux knew that he should have already dropped Ren off on Snoke’s planet two cycles ago. 

But against his better judgement, he’d left Ren where he was. Weak and pathetic in a bacta tank. Hux had a scheduled meeting with Snoke’s hologram  in three hours. He idly wondered if Snoke would strip him off his rank or if he would kill him on the spot. Hux preferred death, really. He couldn’t live with the shame of not being a General of the First Order anymore. His father would turn in his grave if that would happen.

Hux sighed, ignoring his beeping datapad. 

Ren looked bad. He looked like he was in pain, despite the healing bacta around him. Small and weak. Two things that he normally wasn’t. Ren was one of the strongest people Hux had ever known. Ren had given him a glimpse of the constant pain in his head, his mind. His struggle about being torn between light and dark. And yet, he hadn’t snapped completely. Hux admired that. Not that he would tell him this to his face. 

They did have a nasty fight a few cycles before the whole Starkiller debacle had happened. 

Things had been said.  Harmful things. Hux was rarely a man with regrets but this time he wished, he could take back some of the things he’d spat at Ren. His bed had been cold and lonely for too long after that, and then Ren had left for Jakku –

And now they were both here and Hux wanted nothing more than to crawl into that tank, wrap himself around Ren and just  _hold_  him. 

Hux’s mother once told him that you healed better when loved ones were around you. She told him that while sitting next to his bad when another terrible coughing fit had rattled through his frail body. When she had laid her soft hand on his chest, he’d felt better instantly. 

“ _That’s the magic of love, darling.”_ She had told him this with a sad look on her face, as if she didn’t quite believe the things she was saying anymore.

The commandant had made sure that Hux wouldn’t believe this nonsense, of course.

And yet Hux was tempted to try it out. He’d try anything to make Ren heal faster, to free him from his pain. 

Hux was a very eloquent person. But discussing his actual feelings was something he was never good with. He was afraid that Ren would leave forever after Hux brought him to Snoke (if Hux would survive  _that_  of course). 

He wanted to apologize to Ren. With soft touches and hugs. He wanted to tell him without actually telling him. 

 _Is this actual love?_  He wondered. Wanting to touch, to soothe, to protect a man who could very well live without his protection. But Hux would damn well try. 

His datapad was very insistent now, this time calling with Phasma’s emergency number. 

He sighed and looked at the bacta tank one last time.

“I have to go now. Just so you’re prepared, I’ll probably hug the kriff out of you once you’re out there. I apologize if that’s unbecoming for you – “ He broke off, because what was he even doing here? Talking to an unconscious menace.

Hux turned away and walked over to the doors that would lead him out of the med bay.

Something soft and warm brushed his mind – no his whole body – when he stepped through the doors. It felt like a warm hug.

Hux smiled.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I was trying to ask for directions and you accidentally pepper sprayed me cause you thought I was your stalker.”

“Oh, it’s just you.”

Hux stared down at the whimpering mess on the ground. His neighbor “Ben, no it’s actually Ren. Please call me Kylo. Kylo Ren” was rubbing his palms over his eyes, cursing in three languages. One of it was Klingon, Hux was pretty sure.

“Oh it’s you???” Ben-no-Ren-no-Kylo-Ren yelled from the ground. He looked up at Hux from between his fingers. The bit of the eyes that Hux could make out where red-rimmed and watery. “What the fuck is wrong with you, man?”

“Sorry,” Hux said, not feeling sorry at all. “I thought you were Mr. Plutt. He’s kind of been stalking me the last weeks and I thought you were him when you grabbed my shoulder.”

“Plutt??? That creepy,  _fat_  dude from 7B? What the  _fuck_ , how can you think that? Am I fat? Do I look fat to you? Do I look like a stalker?” 

He actually sniffed. 

Hux looked at the pepper spray in his hands and slid it back into his pocket.

“Well, if you ask me like that.”

“Oh shut up, you fucking ginger menace,” Ben/Ren/Kylo Ren whined and picked himself up. He sniffed and put his hands away. 

Ugh, the eyes were really red. 

“Cursing my hair color, very mature,” Hux scoffed and his neighbor tried to stare him down, blinking furiously. He really looked pathetic. 

“You fucking pepper sprayed me, man.”

Ben/Ren/Kylo Ren fumbled with the wall, trying to find a way to the elevator doors. Hux watched him pressing the doorbell for the janitor’s five times before he groaned and grabbed his arm. 

Oh, thick biceps. Nice.

“Don’t fucking touch me, you lunatic,” his neighbor hissed.

“Don’t be a baby, I’m just helping you,” Hux replied, still not feeling apologetic. Maybe a bit.

“After you fucking  _assaulted_  me.” 

Hux huffed and helped Ben inside the elevator. He pressed the button for the seventh floor. When the elevator started to move, Ren (it suited him best) stepped as far away as he could from Hux and sulked in the corner.

Terrible elevator music played, annoying Hux as usual.

“Do you have milk?” Hux asked him.

“What kind of fucking question is that? Of course I have fucking milk.”

“Are you sure about that? You look like someone who keeps forgetting the milk every time he goes grocery shopping.”

Ren didn’t answer and continued sulking. They reached their floor and Hux helped Ren to his door.

“Well, anyway,” Hux said, watching Ren trying to unlock his door with his key and failing. “Why were you grabbing my shoulders anyway?”

Ren snorted, leaning his forehead against his door and giving up trying to open it. He looked like he was waiting for it to open magically. 

“Doesn’t matter. You’re fucking insane,” he told Hux.

“Hm..probably. Law exams tend to do that to me. Running only on Earl Grey and Thai food, you know. Not healthy,” Hux told him and gently took the key out of Ren’s hand and opened his door.

“Come on. I’ll help you wash it out with milk and if you have some dish detergent, you should be fine in a while.”

“Afraid I’m gonna sue you, law ginger?” Ren sneered but looked relieved when Hux helped him onto his sofa.

Hux huffed and opened Ren’s fridge. 

“You wanted to ask me out, right?” he asked and Ren. Ren’s silence was answer enough.

“Well, not anymore,” Ren said after a few seconds. 

“Liar,” Hux smirked, turning around after he had out the milk into a bowl. “Let’s rinse your eyes and then you can ask me again when i mix the dish detergent with some water. And then you should be fine.”

“You’re not even sorry, aren’t you?” Ren asked but leaned over the bowl that Hux held out for him, rinsing his eyes with the milk.

“I am a bit sorry. You just can’t startle me like that, Ren. You have no idea how weird Mr. Plutt has been during the last weeks.”

“Would it help if he noticed that you’re dating another neighbor and not him?”

“Probably…”

“I’ll play Samaritan then and  ask you again. But only if you’ll kiss my eyes better and promise me to never have pepper spray in my vicinity again.”

“You’re rather bold,” Hux said, admiring Ren’s whole frame. Yeah, his neighbor was kind of cute. Hux had known that already. Maybe he also had hoped for Ren to make a move. “I like it.”

“You like me?” Ren asked, finally opening his eyes without wincing and smirking at Hux. He looked ridiculous. Like he had cried for hours. 

“Not when you look like that,” Hux answered and Ren chuckled. 

“Again – your fault. I knew trying to ask you out would be a terrible idea. But I couldn’t resist. Not since I saw you in your yoga outfit a week ago.”

Hux hummed.

“You were staring rather rudely, yes. Tell you what. We get your eyes in order again and I’ll show you some of my best moves.”

Ren gave a startled laugh.

“Yeah okay, let’s give 7B a good show.”


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can I selfishly request Kylux fluff that mentions a bearded Hux?

“Are you aright, master?” Sinan Ren asks him and Kylo stops squirming on his seat. Sinan Ren and the other knights are staring at him. Their master is behaving strange today.

“Are you in need of a cushion, master?” 

Kylo feels embarrassed and glares over to Hux who is sitting at the other end of the seat row, working away on a data pad and trying to cover a laugh with a cough. 

“No, thank you. You shouldn’t be bothered by that. Haven’t I told you to try and meditate during the flight?” Kylo barks at his knights, feeling a bit embarrassed. 

“Yes, master. I do apologize.”

Kylo nods and wishes for the 100th time for his mask. He still hasn’t found the time to make a new one what with his six month long training with Snoke and then going back to the  _Finalizer_.And now, only three cycles later, he has a new mission with his knights and Hux is here too, hitching a ride. 

Hux, who has a beard and slightly longer hair than half a year ago. Hux, who had been on him as soon as Kylo had stepped into his own quarters on the Star Destroyer. 

Hux, who had pressed Kylo down on his bed, stripping him and immediately had kissed the sensitive skin of Kylo’s thighs, pulling Kylo’s cheeks apart and licking into Kylo.

“Fuck, I’ve missed you,” Hux had breathed, rubbing his scratchy cheek over Kylo’s skin, leaving a burning trail. “Six fucking months. Do you have any idea what I’m going to do to you?  _Six months_ , Ren.”

And then he hadn’t said anything anymore; he only had licked over Kylo’s body, working him open with his tongue, always rubbing his facial hair over Kylo’s skin.

Kylo had been a withering mess soon after, and since Hux had repeated his treatment during every night cycle, Kylo’s skin on his thighs and on his ass is feeling so sore that he can’t  _sit_. And the smug bastard  _knows_  why Kylo is so fidgety and has the audacity to  _laugh_. 

“Problem, Lord Ren?” Hux asks, not even looking up from his datapad. 

Stupid Hux and his stupid beard. Kylo wonders if this is some kind of coping mechanism of Hux. Letting himself go a bit, letting his hair grow. As a distraction from the catastrophe that was  _Starkiller._

“With you?” Kylo sneers. “Always.”

The corner of Hux’s mouth lifts for a second but he doesn’t reply. He comm-calls Captain Phasma instead, asking her for about the status of the  _Finalizer._ Kylo rolls his eyes. They’ve been away for five hours and Hux is already checking on his beloved ship.

Kylo is not jealous of a fucking  _space ship_.

He  _isn’t._

“Master, maybe you should try to meditate too,” Sinan Ren interrupts him. “You look tense.”

Kylo stares him down and puts his hand over the hilt of his (new) light saber. Sinan Ren ducks his head and looks away. 

Hux smirks.

Kylo hates him.


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ORANGE!

“What rhymes with orange?”

Hux looks up from his book, annoyed that his boyfriend has interrupted him again. 

“ _Nothing_  rhymes with orange. Why don’t you know such things? I thought you were smart. Apparently not.”

Ben frowns at him and looks back at his notebook, pen hitting his knee nervously. Tap, tap, tap, tap.

“But I need something that rhymes with orange,” he complains.

“Why would you write about an Orange anyway? Aren’t you supposed to pen something about what’s important to you?”

“Well, I am. I’m writing about you,” Ben says matter-of-factly and Hux can feel the heat in his cheeks. 

“Please don’t. That’s humiliating. That’s almost as bad as being serenaded,” he complains and Ben barks a laugh.

“That was _one_  time. And I scored a date with you afterwards, didn’t I? So it worked,” Ben says, grinning at him.

Hux scoffs.

“I only said yes so you would fucking stop and wouldn’t continue embarrassing both of us.”

Ben just shrugs.

“It worked,” he insists. “And now look at us, six years later, bot in our last year of university. Trying to graduate.”

“Why, I’m certainly not trying,” Hux replies, looking back at his book, trying to find the paragraph about the marriage law during the 1920′s again. “I know that I’ll graduate. I’m not so sure with you, though. Do I even want to know what you’ve written by now?”

It is a rhetorical question, but Ben answers immediately. 

“Roes are red, violets are blue//

your head is like an orange //

I want to fuck you.”

Hux stares at him.

“Are you serious?” He asks and Ben snorts.

“Of course not. I’m trying to graduate in  _Fine_ Arts, thank you very much. I won’t read it to you. Only when I have finished it. But I love your hair. I’m trying to write about your hair. Why can’t it be red? It looks so  _orang_ e at the moment. It’s frustrating.”

Hux sighs and looks up again, studying the worried face of his boyfriend.

“Just write  _red_. It is red most of the time. Shall I change the lights? To change the mood? And my hair color?” He can’t believe he is offering help for Ben’s nonsense writings. The things he does for love.

“No, that’s not the same,” Ben whines and pouts. He glares at Hux’s hair as if it has personally offended him.  

“You’re ridiculous,” Hux sighs and closes the book. He knows he won’t be able to concentrate if Ben glares at him like that. “Just write about something else you love then.”

“I can’t present a poem about your ass to my professor.”

“Well, at least you could write about how your boyfriend has a nice ass, and class,” Hux points out, smirking.

“You’re not helping.”

“You’re the one who asked.”

A sigh and Hux takes pity on him.

“I’m going to order us some food,” he says.

Ben perks up at that.

“Can I have something with garlic?  _Please_.”

Hux rolls his eyes. He hates garlic breath. But he nods anyway and leans over to Ben, kissing his nose. 

“Okay,” Hux allows and grabs his phone from the couch table. “And don’t worry. If you don’t graduate I can support both of us with my awesome lawyer salary.”

“Fuck you.”

“Maybe later, darling.”


End file.
